


In love with the Devil

by MissRai



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRai/pseuds/MissRai
Summary: South Park high school days. Eric Cartman falls for a girl who is basically his polar opposite. She's shy, sweet, caring and cute. Will she fall for him? Kenny seems to have taken a liking to her as well. There's someone out there for everyone. Even for Eric T. Cartman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Eric Cartman. Call me weird but I like to believe in his high school days, he'd loose weight and gained muscle. In my story he is on the football team with Stan. He's pretty bulky and strong. His temper has calmed a little over the years and he's about 6'3 in height. I own nothing about south park or anything relating ton it. All credit goes to the creators of South park Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I only own my OC Saskia and Zack and this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!!

"Sas! Get your ass down here already!" Saskia's brother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was already 7:30 am and they were running late.  
"I'm coming! Just hold on a sec!" She yelled back. Saskia quickly slapped on a black ruffled skirt with black knee-high stockings and a black Captain America T-shirt. Her long, curly, raven locks, fell down to her shoulders like cascading water. Saskia didn't bother with make-up. She always thought it made her look clownish. Quickly grabbing her glasses, the girl ran downstairs and grabbed her backpack from her brother.  
Zack rolled his icy-blue eyes at his younger sister. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a leather jacket. He was ripped and his six-pack was mildly visible through the thin shirt. His long midnight-dark hair was in a fohawk cut with the sides shaved off. Zack had Japanese letter tattoos on his neck, sleeves tattoos on his right arm, three ear piercings on his right ear and two lip piercings on is bottom lip. He wore plain black jeans with simple black sneakers. "Well it's about fucking time Sas! Here." He shoved a pop-tart in her hands. Their mother had already left for work, leaving the siblings to fend for themselves.  
Today was their first day at South Park's high school. The family had recently moved in from California and Saskia was now starting her sophomore year. Zack is two years older than Saskia and he is a senior this year. They walked up to Zack's car and Saskia quickly strapped herself in, all the while trying to finish her breakfast quickly.  
The week before, the two went to a meeting the school was holding. That way, they got their class schedule early and explored the school so they wouldn't get lost on their first day. Finally arriving at the school, Zack parked his car and they both quickly hopped out.  
"Alright, you remember where your classes are?" Saskia nodded as the siblings made their way into the school. "Good. Now I'll wait for you at the cafeteria at lunch ok?" Again she nodded and Zack ruffled her curly locks. "Ok kiddo, get moving." Zack slung his backpack over his left shoulder and started walking off.  
Saskia quickly ran to her locker and started grabbing some books. She shoved them into her backpack and heard the last bell ring. "Shit! I'm so late!" Slamming her locker door shut, she turned around without looking and slammed into a brick wall. At least she thought it was a brick wall, until it yelled at her, "What the fuck?!"  
Rubbing her now sore nose, Saskia glanced up to see a rather handsome male staring her down. His almond colored eyes were glaring menacingly at her and his lips were formed into a scowl. He was wearing a red T-shirt and simple blue jeans. His hair was soft brown and the first word that came to her mind was brawny. "S-sorry!" She stammered. She was blushing like mad. It hadn't even been an hour and she already embarrassed herself, geez she was such a klutz.  
"Watch where the fuck you're going bitch." He muttered and slammed his locker shut. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he started walking away.  
"Asshole." Saskia mumbled. "Whatever, I gotta find my first class!"  
After what seemed an eternity, the girl finally managed to find her history class. It seems her memory was failing her yet again and she had gotten lost. 'Fucking great!' she thought to herself. 'I'm so freaking late! Now, when I walk into class, everyone's gonna stare at me like some kind of freak!' Inwardly sighing, she gently took hold of the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  
The teacher and students turned towards the door and sure enough, stared at the poor girl. Some people, mainly the girls, were muttering things about her that Saskia could faintly make out. They anything but kind. The teacher cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, nice of you to join us miss?"  
"S-Saskia." She timidly replied.  
"Well Saskia why don't we find you a seat so we can continue the lecture." Mr. Garrison (yes Mr. Garrison) scanned the room for any available seats but apparently there was only one. "Looks like you're shit outta like missy. The only available seat is next to fat ass over there." As the teacher pointed to said boy, the class erupted in laughter and some others whispered 'sucks to be her'. "Raise your hand!" The teacher yelled at him.  
Reluctantly, the boy did as he was told and much to Saskia's horror, it was the boy she slammed into this morning by her locker! She was mortified, being forced to sit next to the cute guy she had embarrassed herself with. 'Again, fucking great.'' she thought. 'Why do they call him fat ass anyway? This guy's built like a damn quarterback!'  
As she took her seat next to him, the girl decided to grab some courage and apologize to him. "Hey, I'm really sorry about this morning. I hope you're not mad." Her heart beat viciously against her rib-cage. She had terrible social anxiety and this took a lot of bravery on her part.  
"I don't really give a shit. Just stay the fuck away from me, bitch." He replied without looking at her. He was flipping through pages in his notebook, seemingly looking for something.  
"Wow, well fuck you too, asshole." Saskia blushed in anger. She was getting flustered and could feel red hot rage bubbling up to her face. "And my name isn't bitch, it's Saskia."  
"Like I give a shit. I didn't ask you for your name did I?" Was the only thing he said before he started doodling in his notebook. Saskia took in a deep breath and exhaled quickly to try and calm herself down. When she did so, her class schedule flew off her desk and landed by the boy's foot, just out of her arms reach. Fuck.  
"Um," Saskia turned towards the bulky male but he ignored her. She decided to gently poke his shoulder to grab his attention and he glared at her.  
"What the fuck is it now?" He hissed coldly.  
"Could you please hand me my schedule? It fell by your foot there." She pointed towards his left foot and he reluctantly, but surprisingly, reached for it. As he handed it back to her, he crumpled the paper in his palm.  
Saskia narrowed her eyes at him. "Next time, don't be so clumsy."  
The girl snatched the paper from him when he opened his palm and she replied, "Fuck you."  
He chuckled. "Oooh so feisty. I like that." That caused Saskia to blush more and become nervous but she didn't reply. Instead she turned towards Mr. Garrison and tried to focus on the lesson.  
"Tell you what, you can call me Mr. Sexy."  
She ignored him and decided to avert her attention to her notebook and take notes on what the teacher was writing. Today was gonna be a very long day but at least it would be over soon.  
After what felt like an eternity, It was lunch time. Finally, the break the poor girl needed. Turns out, so far, Saskia had Mr. Sexy for her first three classes. And even though he was a total prick to her in first period, she sat next to him in second and third class. She realized no one wanted to be near him in any class, big surprise there and it made her feel sorry for him. Though they got off to a rocky start, about 15 minutes before lunch time, Mr. Sexy decided to invite himself to lunch with the girl.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.- mini flash back - end of third period -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Psst."  
"..."  
"Psstt!"  
"..." Saskia was deliberately ignoring the handsome boy. That is, until he kicked her to get her attention. "Oww! What the fuck?!" She hissed.  
"What the fuck are you doing for lunch?" He nonchalantly asked, ignoring her pain.  
"I'm meeting up with my brother." She simply stated while rubbing her leg.  
"You didn't tell me you had a brother." He seemed genuinely surprised.  
Saskia furrowed her brows in confusion at him. "Well, you never asked. You were too busy calling me names and being a dick." She stated coldly. He remained silent and out of the corner of her eye she noticed his facial expression. He seemed sad? Hurt? "Uh, but you can join us if you'd like."  
"Tch, as if." He turned away from her.  
Saskia thought for a moment. He seemed like he really wanted to join her for lunch but as she continued to glance at him, she sighed. Perhaps he was they type that had too much pride. He would never admit it, if it was true, that he wanted to spend lunch with her. Maybe even be friends? So, she tried to get his attention this time.  
"Psst!"  
"..."  
"Psst!"  
"..." He was ignoring her it seemed.  
Saskia grabbed an eraser and chucked it at him.  
"Oi! Who the fuck threw that!" He yelled. Everyone turned their heads towards him.  
Saskia slowly slid down her seat in an attempt to hide. 'Fuck I pissed him off! He's gonna kill me!' she thought.  
"Shut the fuck up fat ass! Some of us actually care about what the teacher has to say!" It was a boy wearing a green ushanka hat who replied.  
"Fuck you Kyle, you fucking Jew! I bet it was you, wasn't it?!" The boy slammed his hands on his desk and was about to get up when the teacher yelled out.  
"Alright, alright, that's enough! Both of you settle down so I can continue the lesson!" Mr. Thompson yelled.  
Both boys glared at each other but remained silent. Saskia was rather annoyed at that Kyle boy, for insulting her potential friend.  
After a moment, her potential friend noticed she had been staring at him with a look of pity. That annoyed him a fair amount."Why the fuck are you staring at me?!" He hissed.  
"Oh, sorry!" She whispered back.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He glared.  
"What do you mean?" She stared blankly at him.  
"You keep staring at me, so you want something right? What is it?"  
"Oh it's nothing." She lied.  
"Just fucking say it, dork!" His glare never wavered.  
'Dork? Well that's better than being called a bitch I guess.' she thought. "Well I just, I mean, I was curious as to why everyone calls you fat ass? You're anything but." Saskia was genuinely interested.  
He looked away from her but replied in a soft whisper. "It's just a nick-name that stuck from when I was a kid."  
Saskia could hear the pain in his voice and it made her feel terrible. "Hey."  
"..." No reply.  
"Hey, Mr. Sexy!" She whispered. He raised a brow at her in confusion. Saskia smiled at him sweetly. "Wanna join me and my brother for lunch? I'd really like it if you did. I mean, of course, if that's what you want."  
"Ugh fine. Anything to make you shut up." He blushed but she didn't notice it.  
'Yup, a lot of pride, just like Zack.' she smiled."By the way, it was me who threw that eraser at you."  
"You fucking bitch!" He hissed and she chuckled.  
-.-.-.-.-. end flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Saskia was slowly becoming accustomed to Mr. Sexy's rude mannerisms. In fact, she didn't really mind it at all and thought sometimes it was funny. As they exited third period English class, he offered her his arm to grab. Without hesitation, she linked arms with him and he proceeded to tell her some jokes as they walked together to lunch.  
Zack glared at the two as they walked out of class together. He was waiting for his sister by the cafeteria doors with his two new friends. Stan and Kyle. Turns out Zack had first and second class with them and the three quickly became friends.  
The tattooed boy did not like the way this bulky kid was holding onto his sister. To say Zack was overprotective of Saskia was an understatement. He once broke a boys jaw for causing Saskia to fall off the monkey bars when they were kids.  
"Whoa dude. Who's that girl with Cartman?" Stan asked as he stared at the two new friends.  
"I think her name is Saskia. She's the new girl in my third class. There's no way Cartman and her are already dating." Kyle said dryly.  
"Damn straight they're not. Not with my sister." Zack glared at the two. He was silently sizing up Cartman. He looked like he could be the football team's quarterback. He was stocky and Saskia's slim arm was draped delicately over his beefy one. Zack's right eye twitched slightly. No fucking way was some stupid-ass jock gonna date his sister.  
"Dude that's your sister?" Stan looked over at Zack.  
"That's the fat ass we were telling you to watch out for Zack." Kyle turned over to him.  
Oh hell no. If everything Stan and Kyle told him about this Eric Cartman was true, then there was no way in fucking hell Saskia was dating this guy. Not if he had anything to say about it.  
As The two walked up the three boys, Saskia happily spoke. "Hey Zack! I brought my new friend to sit with us at lunch." She removed her arm from Cartman. The brown haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and gave Stan and Kyle a defiant stare.  
"Get the fuck outta here fat ass! Don't give these two a reason to hate you." Kyle glared at Cartman.  
"Hey what the fuck?!" Saskia was quick to defend him. "Don't call my friend names and shit. What the fuck's your problem kid?!" The girl shot the ushanka wearing teen a glare to match his.  
"Listen, I don't know what Cartman has been telling you, but trust us when we say he's bad news. You should stay away from him." Stan was trying to ease the tension but it didn't work.  
"Maybe my brother should stay away from you two." Saskia retorted defiantly.  
"Saskia." It was her brother who spoke this time. "We'll talk about this later, ok. I wanna get through our first day without incidents. Let's just eat before lunch is over." Zack was going to have a serious conversation with his sister once they got home. He would not allow her to be friends with this Eric Cartman if Stan and Kyle were right about him.  
Lunch passed by rather quickly and without any problems. Much to Stan and Kyle's surprise, Cartman was completely engrossed with the girl. So much so, he hadn't insulted Kyle and didn't even notice when Kenny sat down to join them.  
Kenny had been staring at the two for the past ten minutes trying to figure out what was going on. The boy silently ate his lunch as he sized up Saskia. She wasn't hot, nor sexy. She was cute. Really cute. Her laugh was captivating and judging by what her and Cartman were talking about, she seemed pretty cool. Unlike the other girls here at school, Saskia loved video games. She wore regular clothes like her Captain America T-shirt, no make-up and regular sneakers. Nothing flashy or attention grabbing.  
After a while, Stan nudged his blond friend and asked, "Hey man, you ok?" Kenny replied with a nod. "I'm surprised at how well these two are getting along." Stan commented. Cartman has never really gotten along this well with anyone. Perhaps he was faking it? Maybe he was plotting something? Either way, he felt the need to protect his new friends sister. No one knew Cartman better than Stan, Kyle and Kenny. So if he is up to something, they would figure it out.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of their fourth class. Saskia pulled out her schedule and looked it over with Cartman. "Sweet! I have math and P.E with you Mr. Sexy!"  
Cartman blushed when he heard her call him that nick-name again. He just realized he had yet to tell her his actual name. Although, hearing her address him by 'Mr. Sexy' did sound nice. However, before correcting her, Kyle decided to remedy the situation.  
"Mr. Sexy? Really? Did you tell her to call you that fat ass?" Kyle sent Cartman a disgusted glare.  
Zack remained silent but inside he was fuming. His sister never flirted with anyone, at least that she was aware of. This fucking jock was already changing his sister and it had only been about 3-4 hours of school. What the actual fuck?  
Cartman only laughed at how angry everyone was getting. He honestly couldn't give a shit but his good time would be cut short by Kenny.  
"His name is Eric Cartman, or fat ass for short." Stan and Kyle snickered while Zack held a smirk.  
Saskia hooked her arm around Cartman once more. "C'mon Eric. Stop talking to these ass-wipes before you become infected with their bitchiness."  
Cartman was a little surprised at her actions but he didn't protest. In fact, he sent the four boys a snarky smirk and a wink before turning away with the girl.  
"This mother fucker has my sister brainwashed." Zack said coldly.  
"Yeah, Cartman does that." Kenny replied. "But don't worry. We all have P.E together. We can confront him about it then."


	2. Hi, my names Wendy

It was fourth period math class now. As per usual, Saskia took her seat next to Cartman since it was empty. The two were casually talking about the latest Xbox game unaware that they were being watched from a distance.

Bebe and Red were amazed that anyone would be talking to Cartman so casually. As if they'd been friends forever. Who the hell would enjoy Cartman's company? Bebe watched closely as Cartman ruffled the new girl's hair and she pouted, causing the boy to laugh. The blond raised a brow and looked over to her friend. "Can you believe this girl? How can anyone talk to Cartman? Cartman for god's sake! And he's being super nice to her... what the fuck?!"

"Maybe it's his girlfriend?" Red replied.

"Eric Cartman has a girlfriend?" Bebe giggled. "No way! I mean really... if she is then she MUST be a total bitch if she gets along with him this well... I have to tell Wendy about this!"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally the last class of the day. P.E. For Eric it meant football practice with the guys and for Saskia it meant regular boring P.E. Saskia had Eric's notebook and water bottle in her hands. She was determined to return them to him. He had forgotten them at the end of math class but she picked them up. She had hoped he didn't need them during 5th period since they didn't have that together.

The girl scanned the hallway leading to the boys gym lockers for Eric. When she spotted him she tried to flag him down but he didn't see her. He was talking to a boy wearing an orange parka and Stan and Kyle were with him. As she neared the boys, she overheard their conversation.

"C'mon fat ass just tell us what you're planning." Kenny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. Why is it so surprising to you guys that I made a friend? Or is it that you're jealous Kenny? Finally a girl that actually wants to talk to me instead of you?" Cartman was beginning to get annoyed as he glared at the blond.

Kenny chuckled and shook his head all the while rolling his eyes at the bigger boy. "Jealous? Really? Of what? Zack's sister?" He chuckled again. "Maybe if she was hot sure, but she's not. She's so plain and average. No, you can keep her Cartman, she's not my type."

"Oh right I forgot you're into easy whores." Cartman spat.

"Listen, we're just trying to-" Kenny was cut short by Kyle elbowing him in his side. "Ah what the hell?!" He turned to Kyle only to see Saskia standing behind them.

Saskia squeezed Eric's water bottle slightly trying to distract herself from the tears forming in her eyes. "H-hey Eric... you forgot your water and your notebook in math class so I... I brought it to you um... here." The girl diverted her gaze from the boys to the floor as she gently handed Cartman his stuff.

Saskia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned around. "I better get going... wouldn't want you to catch my ugly." She awkwardly chuckled and quickly walked away towards the girls locker room.

"Great fucking job Kenny." Cartman pushed the blond aside so he could get through the hallway.

"What the fuck did I do?" Kenny looked to Stan and Kyle.

Stan sighed. "You hurt her feelings... she thinks you insulted her looks. You know looks mean everything to girls man."

"Aww shit..." Kenny felt bad. He didn't mean what he said to Cartman sound as bad as it had. And he especially didnt intend for her to hear it either.

"You'd better apologize dude. You wouldn't want Zack to come after your ass." Kyle said as he and Stand headed to the boys locker room.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.E was Saskia's most hated class. She didn't want to participate in anything especially after what happened earlier. The girl was sitting on the bleachers watching Eric and the other boys go through their football practice. She averted her gaze to the other side of the field where the other students were playing basketball. Saskia was wearing simple P.E shorts with a simple grey T-shirt with a cow picture on it.

Saskia hugged her knees to her chest and tried to bury her face in her hands. She sighed heavily. She couldn't wait for school to be over in an hour... she just wanted to get out of here.

A light hand on her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Stand sitting next to her. A soft, sweet smile playing on his lips. "Hey." He greeted kindly. Saskia remained silent but looked at the boy with a surprised expression. "I'm on break at the moment." He sighed and sat down next to her while he stretched out his legs. He was still in his football uniform and was kinda sweaty but Saskia wouldn't comment on his stinky-ness. "I just wanted to apologize for my friend earlier. He didn't mean what he said. He sometimes speaks without thinking."

Saskia didn't reply. Instead she went back to the position she was in earlier but she turned her face away from him. She was blushing in embarrassment and didn't want him to see her that way. In fact, she was still so embarrassed that tears started forming in her eyes again.

Stan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder once more and said, "He will eventually come apologize to you. He's a good guy Saskia. Just hear him out. Listen..." He removed his hand from her. "We are just trying to look after you. We warned your brother about Cartman and we're trying to warn you too. He's the school bully... your brother is a cool guy and you seem like a sweet girl. We just don't want you to become his next victim."

As Stan stood up to walk back to practice, Saskia grabbed his attention. "Eric told me you guys are his friends... what kind of friends are you to him if you talk about him this way?" Without looking at him she quickly stood up and walked away.

Stan watched her walk towards the basketball courts and sit down by the other bleachers where the goth kids usually hang out. He thought about what he said and it made him feel bad. She was right... even though Cartman was a bully and all, Kenny, Kyle and him were still the only friends Eric had. For him to be talking about him this way to Cartman's new friend was wrong. He could see how it could be viewed as if the three boys were trying to sabotage a potential friendship Cartman was trying to form. He was going to have a talk with Kyle and Kenny about it later.

Saskia was aware of the goth kids that were beneath the bleachers smoking. She didn't care to be honest. As long as they didn't bother her she was fine with it. But the girl couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to let the tears fall from her eyes. She could feel her heart quicken and her blush deepen. Her eyes were becoming puffy and she tried to force the tears back. As she wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm, a basketball hit her atop her head. Needless to say it hurt like hell.

'What the fuck?!' Saskia thought. She grabbed the ball and looked towards the basketball court. Three girls were making their way towards Saskia. One had long, straight dark hair, the other had long, straight red hair and the last one had long, blond curly/frizzy hair.

Saskia figured it was an accident. She held the ball in her hands and was making her way towards the girls. As she handed them the ball, the one with the dark, long hair slapped it out of her hands.

"Listen up bitch because I'm only going to tell you once!" She yelled. "Stan is MY boyfriend so you'd better stay away from him." The girl pushed Saskia hard causing her to fall down.

Saskia looked up at the girl as she and the other two glared at her. "Yeah you tell her Wendy!" The blond one spoke up.

"My name is Wendy Testaburger, head cheerleader. And Stan Marsh, captain of the football team, is MY boyfriend. You think you're being cute by trying to cuddle up to my man? If I ever see you getting close to him again..." She walked up to Saskia and pushed her down again as the poor girl tried to stand up. "You'll regret it." Wendy sneered.

"You think you're hot shit... but your ugliness seeps through the façade you put up." Saskia gritted her teeth and had her fists clenched. She was one second away from punching this girl out. No one, except her brother, knew that Saskia took MMA fighting classes on the weekends. She didn't do it for sport or to become a champ or anything like that. Saskia took it because her brother wanted her to be able to protect herself. He wouldn't always be around, and if push came to shove, Saskia would be able to hold her own in a fight.

Just as Wendy was going to push Saskia down a third time, A very tall boy all dressed in black and sporting a curly pompadour, stood between the two girls. "Beat it you conformist bitch." He took a long drag of his cigarette and puffed the smoke in the girl's faces. They coughed and tried to shoo the smoke away.

"Oh what you got the goths to help you now? Well don't get so comfortable bitch! We'll be back!" The red headed girl said as the three started walking off.

Saskia remained on the ground. She was mortified... it was just the end of the day and she had bullies already...

The tall boy looked down at her and offered her a hand to help her get up. She took his hand in hers gently and proceeded to stand. Saskia brushed herself off but said nothing. "Don't let those conformist bitches treat you like shit new girl." Saskia looked up at him. He was rather tall. She was only 5'4 and he seemed to be about Eric's height though much, much thinner.

"My name's Micheal." He said. His face was stoic and he held his cigarette between his fingers.

"T-thank you Michael... My name is Saskia..." She replied in a whisper.

"If you don't stand up to them, they're going to keep pushing you around because they'll know they can." Michael turned around and started to walk behind the bleachers where Saskia noticed his friends were waiting. There was a chubby goth girl, another goth kid with red and black hair and a very scary looking middle schooler goth. "We're the goths." Micheal continued. "If you get tired of hanging with those conformist bastards, come to the back of the school early morning or late after school. We hang out there. Maybe you've got what it takes to join our clique."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eric was taking a break from football practice. As he was taking off his helmet, he noticed Stan walking up the bleachers. He saw Saskia sitting up there looking lonely and Stan started striking up a conversation with her. 'The fuck?' he thought. But his wondering would be cut short. The football coach called him out to continue his practice, so he had no choice but to try and ignore Stan.

A few minutes later, he saw Stan return to practice. As his gaze wandered around for Saskia, he saw Wendy pick up a basketball and toss it towards the other side of the bleachers. A second later, he saw it hit he back of Saskia's head, hard. That really pissed him off.

Stan walked past him a moment later and Cartman harshly grabbed his arm. "What the fuck?!" Stan glared at the bigger boy.

"Keep your bitch in line Stan!" Stan gave Cartman a confused look but then the boy pointed towards the girls. Stan saw as Wendy, accompanied by Bebe and Red, were saying something to Saskia. The next thing he knew, his girlfriend had pushed the curly haired brunett to the floor.

Cartman pulled Stan by his collar. "If you don't do something now, I swear to god Stan... I'm gonna make Wendy regret this and I don't give a fuck if she's your girlfriend." The bigger boy let go of Stan but his glare was intense. He knew just by looking at him, Cartman was not fucking around. And everyone knew if you pissed Cartman off, there was a good chance you'd be eating your parents at the next chili carnival.

Cartman continued to stare at the confrontation the girls were having getting angrier and angrier each passing second. Suddenly, right when Wendy was about to push Saskia down again, and Cartman about to unleash hell on her, he saw one of the goths stand in between them. He couldn't hear what exactly was going on but whatever that goth kid said or did, at least he managed to get Wendy and her pack of bitches, away from Saskia. He was grateful for that but at the same time a little annoyed. He wanted to be the one to save her. No matter. It was too late for that bitch Wendy anyway. Cartman had already begun to devise a plan to fuck with her and her stupid friends for trying to hurt Saskia.

He was going to go see if Saskia was alright but the coach called out to him to continue practice. Just as he turned to see where the girl had gone, he caught a glimpse of Kenny heading inside the gym after her. 'Oh great. There goes that fuck-tard to make matters worse.' he thought.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stan made his way towards his girlfriend and her friends. She was laughing and making fun of Saskia. The girls were poking fun at her how she wasn't pretty or popular and how she just sat there taking Wendy's abuse. Stan became irritated and confronted her.

"Wendy what the fuck was that all about?!" His glare scared the girl.

"What?" She casually asked, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what! The way you were bullying Saskia!"

"Oh that girl? Oh I wasn't bulling her Stan, I was just playing with her and well, she's just really sensitive." Wendy and her friends giggled.

"Cartman saw what you did Wendy. You really pissed him off and he's gonna be looking for revenge." Stan gave Wendy a worried look.

"Oh please! I'm not scared of that idiot! Don't you remember in elementary school I kicked his ass? And I'll do it again too." She was being very smug.

"Things have changed since then Wendy. I don't think you should be messing with Cartman's friend."

"Oh please Stan. I told you, I was just playing with her. And don't worry about Cartman. He's a fucking pussy, he wont do anything." Wendy and her friends began to laugh again but Stan felt very uneasy about the whole thing.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyle saw as Cartman was being overly aggressive with the training dummies and grew concerned. "Hey man... you ok?" Kyle placed a gentle hand on the larger male only to have it swatted away in anger.

"Get the fuck outta my face, you fucking jew." Cartman replied as he tackled another training dummy at full force.

Sighing, Kyle came up to Cartman again. "Don't worry, Stan is talking to Wendy right now. He'll make her leave Saskia alone." The slimmer boy was amazed at how protective Cartman was being towards a girl he just met today. Sure she seemed nice and all but they only knew each other for a few hours... was that really enough to have Cartman care so much about her?

"Stan's a fucking pussy when it comes to Wendy and you know it." Cartman replied as he started wiping the sweat off his brow with a towel. "She won't listen to him and he will just let her have her way as usual."

Kyle didn't want to admit it, but he knew that what Cartman was saying, was true.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saskia decided to distract herself with the punching bag inside the gym. There was still 30 minutes of P.E left so why not? It had been a few days since she last went to her MMA classes, so might as well get some training done now. As she was punching the hell out of the sand bag, Kenny came up behind her.

"Damn... you hit pretty hard." He was admiring her stance and the power behind her punches. After being Mysterion for a while now, Kenny definitely knew how to fight. He would even go to Token's house from time to time to use his home gym.

Saskia ignored the blond and focused on the punching bag. She imagined it being Wendy's face. Each punch she threw became harder and more violent.

"Hey... I wanted to apologize about... well you know..." Kenny was finding it hard to say he was sorry. He really did feel bad she had heard him say those things about her but truth is, he just wanted to get under Cartman's skin, not hers.

At the mention of the previous events, Saskia grew increasingly angry and with one last punch, she placed all the force she could muster up and punched the sand bag. It caused a rip, not a very large one, but enough to where the sand started seeping out and the bag toppled over.

"Oh shit..." Kenny stood in awe of this. And a little frightened too. He stared at the girl but she had her back to him.

"I don't need nor want your apology..." She started. "Thanks for showing me the kind of person you really are." With that, she simply walked out of the gym and headed to the lockers. She wanted to be dressed and ready to go home before Wendy and her bitches came strolling in.

Kenny wanted to stop her. To force her to listen to him but at the moment he thought it was better to leave her be, lest she punch his lights out. With a heavy sigh, Kenny walked away towards the boys locker room.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bell rang, signaling the end of school and Saskia couldn't have been happier. The brunette patiently waited for her brother by his car. Her emerald eyes scanned the school grounds for any sign of the rocker boy. Still nothing.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, she saw him running towards her. "Sorry Sas but I can't drop you off home. I had to stay after school to help the teacher with some crap but now I'm gonna be late for work."

"It's alright I know my way home." She smiled up at him. "Go. Hurry or you'll be fired!" She started to walk off but Zack called out to her.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to face him with curiosity. "We need to talk about your new found friendship with that Cartman kid." He gave her a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah..." She waved goodbye and turned to walk away. A moment later, she heard his car turn on and speed away.

Just as she was going to cross the street, she heard her name. Saskia turned around and noticed Cartman flagging her down. He was in a nice red sports car. It was definitely something fancy she noted. He pulled up by the curb and motioned for her to get in.

Once she was strapped in, the boy wasted no time in asking her about what happened with Wendy. Saskia explained to him what the girls had said to her and about how Micheal, the goth, had saved her from it. She explained how grateful she was to him and she was thinking about getting him, and his goth friends, a gift to show her appreciation.

"You're too nice Saskia." Cartman began. "A simple thank you should be enough for that emo kid." The boy glared as he drove Saskia home.

"Yeah I know... but when I moved here, I was lucky enough to land a nice job at Tweek's coffee shop. I get paid tomorrow and I don't know I just... I really wanted to show my thanks to Micheal... he really saved my ass when he didn't have to." She sighed.

"Damn I didn't know you worked with Tweek... So I assume you've met that asshole Craig too?"

Saskia laughed. "Yeah and the first thing he did was flip me off." She laughed harder. "He's actually pretty cool once you get to know him."

"Pfftt... whatever." Cartman said as he pulled up to the house Saskia pointed at.

"... Well... home sweet home I guess..." Cartman noticed Saskia's happy face quickly changed to that of fear and sadness.

"... What's wrong?" He thought maybe she was thinking of Wendy and those bitches and perhaps that's what upset her.

"Nothing it's just... you shouldn't be scared to go home you know?..." At that second, Saskia realized what she had said and quickly unbuckled her seat belt. She managed to get out of the car before Cartman could ask her what she meant by that.

The boy wanted to ask her but he figured he shouldn't. After all, he just met her today and he was sure she wasn't comfortable sharing personal info. It was fine though. He would get it out of her sooner or later.


	3. New found feelings

It was first period history class. Mr. Garrison was running late so the students were just killing time talking and doing stupid shit. Saskia stretched out as she made her way next to Cartman. Zack had spent the previous night scolding her about the boy and what a bad kid he was. Saskia was telling Cartman all about it. "Yeah and he kept saying how Stan and Kyle told him you're a bully, and you're a racist, you'll only end up using me blah blah blah."

"And you believe him?" Cartman was afraid to look at her. He was afraid she'd say yes.

"Nope." That surprised him. "Even if it's true, I haven't seen it and I don't care. We're friends Eric, and I hope we can be for a long time." Her smile was infectious and made his heart speed up.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it dork." He snorted. "You do anything stupid and I'll rip on you for it." He smirked at her.

"Thanks for the warning." She laughed.

Just then, Kenny walked up to the two. Saskia hadn't noticed before but Kenny was in all her classes just like Cartman, except 5th period.

"Saskia, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Saskia, thanks to Cartman's help, was begining to understand Kenny's muffled way of talking.

The girl looked away without even acknowledging him. Kenny frowned but before he could call out to her again, Cartman spoke up. "Beat it Kenny. She doesn't want to talk to you." The larger boy gave the blond a cold glare. That wouldn't deteriorate him though.

"It'll only take moment. Please." He was standing in her line of vision now so she couldn't ignore him. With a sigh, the girl stood up.

"I'll be back in a sec." She told Cartman but the boy wouldn't drop the glare he was giving the blond. He only nodded in acceptance to Saskia.

Pulling her aside, Kenny began. "Hey. I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean what I said. I was just trying to get some information out of Cartman."

"By talking shit about me?" She shot back.

"No I just... well..." He was getting a little flustered. He knew, at this point, he had to choose his words carefully, or he'd end up fucking this up more. "I just wanted to make sure Cartman wasn't using you... and I... I'm a jackass ok? I'm sorry."

"I know I'm not hot or whatever, like the rest of the girls here Kenny, but... seriously, you don't even know me for you to be talking about me like that. Sure, I don't dress or act like one of the many whores around here, but to be honest, I don't give a shit. I'm not trying to impress anyone and I'm happy being a tomboy because it means I wont be walking around spreading my legs to every asshole that says hello. No. I have self respect and If I don't fit your definition of 'beautiful' or whatever, It doesn't matter to me. So ok. I forgive you, but this doesn't mean I'll stop disliking you. And I know you're only apologizing because you think my brother will kick your ass if you don't. But as you saw in gym yesterday, I don't need him fighting my battles for me. I can kick your ass on my own." With that, the girl left Kenny, who's eyes were wide in shock. Saskia took her seat next to Cartman.

No girl has ever talked to Kenny like that before. At least not since 8th grade. Once Kenny started puberty, he became taller, more athletic, fit, gained a six-pack and all the girls swarmed to him like flies to honey. Since then, there had never been a girl to tell him no. Every chick in South Park High wanted a piece of Kenny Mccormick and who was he to deny them? But then there was Saskia. A simple, plain girl, who not only had become best friends with Eric Cartman, of all people, and in only two days, but absolutely did not want anything to do with Kenny.

As Kenny watched her walk away and sit next to Cartman, he realized there were two choices for him. One, leave her alone and that'll be that. Or two, try to get to know this girl, who at the moment posed as a challenge for the boy. He decided with the ladder.

"Dang Sas..." Cartman stared at the girl who was blushing a bit.

"Yeah well, he really pissed me off..." She huffed. Saskia made sure her back was to Kenny. She was smiling but trying to force it away. Cartman noticed how nervous she seemed and she started biting her nails. "Is he still looking at me?" She whispered.

Cartman looked over her shoulder and shook his head no. "Why? What do you care if he is or isn't?" He would never admit it but he felt a little jealous that she'd ask that.

"I was... trying to act tough and shit... so I didn't seem like a pushover but I was so nervous and I got flustered..." She clasped her hands together in an attempt to calm herself down.

Cartman began to laugh loudly, which only angered the girl, and caused Kenny to look over in their direction. She lightly punched his shoulder. "S-shut up!" She was blushing like mad now in embarrassment.

"You're too cute Sas..." Cartman wiped tears from his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-5th period with Kenny and Cartman-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe I got stuck in home economics." Cartman rested his head on his desk. "This fucking sucks..." he muttered.

"Yeah it's kinda gay but at least it's safe here." Kenny happily ate a cupcake he had just finished icing.

Cartman scoffed. "I'd rather be in metal or wood shop. This class is for girls." Kenny merely shrugged. He was rather enjoying his cupcake too much to worry about Cartman's whining.

"Alright class! Everyone get your aprons and mini deep fryer's because we're going to make deep fried donuts today!" The teacher's high pitched, overly happy voice, annoyed Cartman. He looked over at his partner and glared at him.

"Jesus Kenny, you're going to get diabetes like that!"

"Like you're one to talk fat ass!" Kenny spoke with a mouth full of icing and cupcake wrappers in one hand.

About 20 minutes into cooking, Kenny grabbed some tongs and was attempting to remove the freshly cooked donuts from the hot oil. He didn't see the small puddle of water next to him from when Cartman was washing dishes and he slipped. Kenny knocked over the deep fryer, which missed him by a hair, but unfortunately some hot oil splashed on his arm.

"Aww shit!" He yelled. Cartman rushed over to him and inspected the damage.

"Ok it doesn't look that bad Kenny. Here." The larger boy helped the blond stand up. "We gotta get you to the nurses office." Cartman explained the situation to the teacher and she rushed them both out.

The walk from class to the nurses office felt like an eternity. Kenny kept reassuring Cartman he would make it there just fine on his own but the boy ignored him. "Shut the fuck up already. We're friends and I'm gonna make sure you're alright." He wouldn't look at the blond. Kenny knew that if he asked Cartman why he was being so 'chummy' right now, he'd probably get smacked or yelled at. The blond decided it was best to let Cartman do as he pleased, lest he regret it later. Not that Kenny minded having Cartman worry for him. After all, Cartman was the Stan to Kenny's Kyle whether he admitted it or not.

"Craig what the fuck are you doing here?" Cartman inquired, all the while pushing the lean boy out of his way.

"I have a stomach ache and need to go home." The boy replied in his usual nasally voice.

"Yeah fucking right! You're just trying to get out of that exam you have today! You fucking liar." Cartman glared at him. "Oi! Where the fuck is the nurse?!" He slammed his fist at the nurse's station.

"Geez Cartman, shut the hell up will ya? Some of us are sick." Craig narrowed his eyes at the larger boy. When Cartman looked over at him, Craig gave him his signature one finger salute.

"Stop being an asshole Craig!" He shot back.

"Hey, hey! What's going on out here?" As Cartman turned around to yell at who he thought was the nurse, he slightly gasped in surprise.

"S-Sas?!"

"The one and only." She smiled. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Cartman's being an asshole as usual." Craig replied. The larger boy shot him a death glare only to earn him the bird again from Craig.

"Craig seriously? I know you don't have a stomach ache." Saskia replied with an exasperated sigh. "Here." She handed him a note to excuse him from 5th period.

"Thanks Sas! I knew I could count on you!" The boy happily exclaimed. Or at least Saskia thought he was happy. It's always hard to tell with that boy and his stoic face. None the less, Craig quickly got up from his seat and gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek. "I owe you one." He flipped her off as a goodbye and she sighed again.

Saskia thought nothing of the kiss Craig gave her. He had done it often enough while she worked with him at Tweek's coffee shop, for her to think anything of it. If anything, it was just his way of being friendly. As for him giving her the bird, that was pretty normal too. "What are you doing here?" Saskia raised her brows at both boys.

Cartman was a little pissed at Craig's little 'thank you' kiss. He wanted to badger Saskia with questions regarding it but opted to put it aside for now. At the moment, Kenny needed medical attention. "Yeah... well Kenny needs to see the nurse. He got hot oil on his hand and he's bleeding."

Saskia let a small gasp escape her lips and motioned for the boys to follow her inside into an exam room. There, she asked Kenny to sit up on the patient chair. As she was examining Kenny's hand, Cartman spoke up. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my elective. It's a special class for students who are thinking of going into the medical field. It allows me to shadow the school nurse and help out. To get a feel for something I could be possibly doing in the future." Saskia rolled up Kenny's parka sleeve so she could get a better look at his hand.

"I guess that makes sense... so you want to be a nurse?" The girl nodded in response to Cartman's question. He had a lot more to ask but decided against it. At least until a later time.

"Explain what happened." Saskia's back was to Cartman but he knew she was talking to him. He mainly talked about why they had home ec rather than how Kenny got burned. Saskia knew he was obviously embarrassed about anyone knowing he was taking cooking class but she didn't care. She was more preoccupied with the damage to the blond's hand. Eventually, Cartman got to the part on how Kenny had gotten hurt and Saskia was grateful for that.

Her warm hands were gently clasping Kenny's cold, clammy ones. She softly caressed his burnt hand and tenderly massaged it. "Tell me when it hurts ok." Kenny nodded and allowed her to continue what she was doing. After a minute, the girl let out a soft sigh. "Ok well, the damage isn't that bad. It's a first degree oil burn. I'm assuming you feel heat and a pulsating pain radiating throughout your hand and up part of your arm right?" She tilted her head to one side at Kenny.

He thought it was the cutest thing. The way her hair just slightly cascaded down her shoulders from how she tilted her head. The way her hands touched his burnt one with such gentleness and such caring made his heart start beating faster. She was being so careful with him, as if she was afraid he would break. He'd never experienced such a tender touch before. He hadn't realized he'd been starring at her and blushing until Saskia spoke up.

"Kenny? Are you alright?" She pressed a hand up to his forehead. "You're burning up!" She lightly gasped. "I'll need to bandage you up and have you lay down here at least 'till the end of 5th period. I'll let the nurse know in case you need to stay longer." Saskia turned to Cartman who had been glaring at them both the whole time. "Eric, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to go back to class. Let your teacher know what happened and I'll see you in P.E ok?" Her smile made the large boy blush a little.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied. Cartman swallowed hard. This girl was getting under his skin and it had only been two days that he'd known her. Fuck that. All women were whores. All they ever wanted was to sleep with him ever since he'd join the football team and lost his fat only to be replaced by muscle. Girls would flock to him almost as much as they did to Kenny. And the only thing they ever wanted was to sleep with him. Not that he ever said no, but he wanted an actual relationship. To feel that warm fuzzy feeling that gay-ass Stan would brag about whenever he thought of Wendy. No. He had to keep his guard up. He couldn't let this girl get his emotions all riled up.

Once Cartman left, Saskia gave Kenny her full attention. "You need to be careful! Do you realize how horrible this burn could have been?!" Even though Saskia was scolding him like a 5 year old child, Kenny couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked while gently cleansing his hand with some peroxide. It stung the blond but he swallowed the pain. It wasn't that bad and besides, he wasn't going to appear like a pussy in front of Saskia.

"A few hours ago you hated me." His gaze traveled up from his hand to Saskia's face. She didn't look at him but her eyes were fixated on his hand.

She softly sighed. "I... I don't hate you Kenny." Grabbing some ointment, the girl very gently rubbed some on the blond's wound with a gloved hand. "You just... made me very angry you know?... How would you feel if it was me talking about you that way?" Still she did not look at him.

The boy shrugged effectively annoying her. "Fine. Whatever." Saskia grabbed some bandages and roughly placed them over Kenny's burn.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Kenny cradled his hand and gave the girl a glare.

"Oh, did I hurt you? Sorry." Her sarcasm, though annoying, forced a smirk from the blond. Saskia removed her gloves. "Kenny, please take off your jacket."

Kenny raised a brow in confusion at her but then a mischievous grin played on his lips. "Well shit Saskia, if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask. What a naughty nurse." He winked at her and Saskia placed one hand on his chest and the other behind his head. Kenny's heart started beating violently. He could feel his blood rushing to his face to the point he thought he'd pass out. Why was this girl having such a strong effect on him?

Saskia gently laid him down on the exam chair. "Sure Kenny, I absolutist want you." Her words were coated in thick sarcasm. Once she was sure Kenny was comfortable, she moved behind the exam chair and lowered it so the boy was laying flat. Again, the curly haired girl placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. "You needed to remove your coat and lay down so that you can try and sleep off your fever."

'You're giving me the fever...' Kenny said to himself, though he wanted to say it out loud to her. "I was just kidding Sas..." he mumbled instead.

"Yeah I know." Saskia had walked away and returned with a thermometer. Placing it under Kenny's tongue, she waited a minute and took a look at it. "Hmm... it seems your fever has subsided." She looked at the boy once again. "How are you feeling?"

'Like... like I want a hug from you...' Kenny's heart started beating quickly again. "Uh... fine." Still laying down, the boy closed his eyes. 'Fuck... I gotta get over this shit...' he thought.

"Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry. There's still about forty minutes of class left so why don't you just rest here? I'll go tell the nurse and get your nurse's note ready so you can give it to your teacher tomorrow, ok?" The boy nodded and watched her gently open the door and carefully shut it behind her once she was out of the exam room.

Sighing heavily, Kenny started drifting to sleep with thoughts of the girl. 'Saskia isn't special... she isn't hot, she isn't sexy... she's just... nice... too nice for her own good...'

About half an hour later, Kenny woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. That was the best nap he'd ever have. It had been completely quiet with no distractions, no yelling or screaming like every night at his house. The boy sat up but was startled when he realized Saskia was sitting at his side reading a book.

"Finally up huh?" Her eyes were fixated on her book and as she turned the page, he boy nodded. She closed her book and smiled up at him. Again she placed a hand on his forehead. "Alright, looks like you're pretty good to go. Here." She handed him a note signed by the nurse that he gratefully took.

Folding it and placing it in his pocket, Kenny asked, "What time is it?"

"Twenty minutes 'till 6th period. If I were you, I'd start heading to P.E now. I'll be leaving soon too." Saskia was about to exit the room but was stopped by the blond.

"Why did you stay with me?"

Without hesitation she responded, "To make sure you were alright of course." After that, she left without another word.

Kenny felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Like a strange tickle... maybe it was the burrito he had for lunch?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ah wonderful P.E.' Saskia bitterly thought. She was punching the new sandbag inside the gym. Thank god no one knew it was her that punched a whole in the last one. The last thing she needed was to be responsible for it and have to buy a new one.

Saskia was lost in thought. She had found the nurse's files on the students of South Park High while Kenny was sleeping. The nurse had asked her to file away a copy of the note Saskia had given Craig in his file. While she was doing so, the girl noticed Kenny's file. Curiosity had taken over her and she quickly scanned through it.

'Malnutrition, abusive and very poor household, younger sister Karen Mccormick, older brother Kevin Mccormick.' Saskia sighed heavily. She felt bad for him. The girl knew she couldn't confront or ask Kenny about his home situation. And now that she thought about it, when Kenny had taken off his parka earlier today, she did notice he was rather thin. Sure he had a six pack and was fit but the malnutrition was evident if you knew where to look for it. His eyes had dark bags under them and she notice how he would sometimes smile weakly. Saskia felt a pain in her heart. Sure he was a total jerk to her but he didn't deserve the abuse he was receiving at home. She didn't know the severity of it but whatever it was, no one deserved it. The girl knew all too well about an abusive household and if it was anything like hers, then he definitely didn't deserve it.

Saskia was so lost in thought she didn't even realize Cartman and his friends making their way to her. The girl kept punching the sand bag again and again without fail, almost mindlessly.

"Whoa tiger, what did that sand bag ever do to you?" It was Kyle who spoke up first.

'OCD, grammar Nazi, profanity problem...'

"Ha ha yeah Sas, don't murder the poor thing." Stan was wiping the sweat off his brow with a towel.

'Easily depressed, especially when it comes to his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger. Ah Wendy... she has an STD... which means she's cheated on Stan at some point... I wonder if he knows...'

"Wanna hang out after school Sas?" Cartman was shirtless. The sweat on his chest glistened on his six pack and biceps, which had distracted her for a split second but she managed to regain her composure.

'Spoiled, anger management issues, racist, bully, emotionally closed and ... his mother is a... whore...' Saskia stared at Cartman for a minute in silence. Of course she'd never bring up anything she had read in each of their files. That was confidential information that shes shouldn't have read anyway. Deep down inside though, she wished that one day, Cartman would trust her enough to tell her about his feelings and his home situation.

"You like what you see?" It was Cartman that ripped Saskia away from her thoughts. She realized she was staring and she went wide eyed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking and you just happen to be in the general direction of where I was absentmindedly starring." She quickly responded to cover her ass.

"Fuck Saskia, who the hell talks like that? You sound like a robot. Dork." Saskia glared at the large boy but said nothing.

"Oh shut it fat ass! I bet you're too stupid to understand what she said anyway." Kyle interjected. Soon enough, as per usual, the two started bickering.

"Hey faggots." It was Kenny. Saskia quickly turned away and started punching the sand bag again in an attempt to distract herself from him. She couldn't look at him. Not after what she'd learned about him. "Gonna punch another hole in the sand bag?" He teased her.

"Hmph." Was her only reply.

"Aww c'mon you still pissed off at me?" The blond made an attempt to place a hand on her shoulder but was stopped by Cartman.

"Leave her alone man whore." He glared at the blond. "So are you hanging with us tonight or not?" Cartman turned to the girl once again.

"Well..." Saskia stopped punching and accepted the clean towel Stan offered her. She wiped her face and continued, "I'm meeting the goths today right after school. Then I'm hitching a ride with Craig and Tweek to work so I can't. Sorry Eric." At the mention of Craig's name, Cartman snorted.

"Fine. I doubt your bother would let you come over anyway."

"There's that too." She giggled.

"Are you for real?" Stan crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the girl.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're telling me you did not just fake that laugh?" Saskia furrowed her brows in confusion at the boy. "Geez... I can't believe you actually laugh like that..."

"What? What's wrong with it?" Saskia was starting to feel insecure now.

"It's just... really cute." Stan smiled and she blushed.

"W-whatever..." She looked away.

The rest of P.E, the boys were hanging out with Saskia. Or rather, she was hanging out with them. They would ask her questions about how she was so good at punching the sand bag and she told them all about her MMA classes on the weekends. She shared a little more about herself with them, since she was feeling guilty that she knew a lot about them without them knowing. Saskia told them she and Zack, though siblings, had different fathers. Zack's father left him when he was about five and Saskia's father left her when she was born. It was just her, him and their mother now.

She told them how Zack worked at a tattoo parlor every day after school and sometimes on the weekends. He helped their mother with the bills and all that. Saskia only did MMA fighting to protect herself and as a way to let out her frustration. She really wanted to be a nurse. She loved to help others and seeing other people happy made her feel good. That was the reason why she was seeing the goths today after school. She had bought them some cigarettes and a $25 dollar gift card to Tweek's coffee shop as a thank you for yesterday.

"God you're so fucking nice, it's sickening." Cartman was lifting weights and Saskia only giggled.

"Well, be glad I'm boring you with my kindness and not being a bitch to you."

"Ha, yeah like you are with Kenny." He laughed. There was an awkward tension that surrounded them all now.

Kyle cleared his throat. "C'mon Sas, Kenny said he was sorry, cut him some slack."

The girl sighed but smiled warmly at the blond. That caused his heart to speed up again. "Yeah, ok. I'm sorry I've been a bitch Kenny." She extended her hand to him and he stared at it for a second in confusion. "If you don't mind, I'd like for us to be friends." Perhaps this way, she could help him. His situation was horrible and she thought maybe if he had someone who could relate to him, that would lift his spirits.

Taking her hand in his, Kenny pulled her into a hug. Saskia was expecting a hand shake at most but this truly surprised her. The girl blushed deeply and hesitated at first but eventually hugged him back, after he said he wouldn't let go until she did.

"Alright break it up Kenny, before you give her herpes and shit." Cartman pulled Saskia away from him and everyone just laughed it off.

Well, at least today was better than yesterday.


	4. New friends

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 week time skip -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saskia would work Monday through Thursday after school at Tweek's coffee shop. She got along surprisingly well with Craig and Tweek. The brunette male would flip her off now and then but she did the same to him. He would smirk at her and she'd stick her tongue out at him and everything was ok. Whenever the blond boy started to freak out over too much pressure or anything else, Saskia always found a way to calm him. Her gentle nature always seemed to quell his fears.

Friday, Saturday and Sunday were Saskia's days off and she'd usually spend after school and early morning's hanging with the goths, training or jogging with Zack and their black husky. The rest of the day she'd either be at Cartman's house, much to Zack's displeasure, or studying for an exam. The boy and girl were getting along famously. So much so, there were rumors that he and Saskia were secretly dating but of course that was untrue.

Saskia had become an honorary member of the goths. Every since she gave them her small token of appreciation of coffee and cigarettes, courtesy of her brother, the girl had become fast friends with the dark clique. Cartman, Kyle and Kenny were a little weary of this new found friendship at first but Stan put in a good word for the goths. Unknown previously to his friends, Stan actually spent some time with the them on the weekends. It wasn't very often but often enough to consider them friends and not acquaintances.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Wednesday Morning -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saskia was debating on whether or not to tell Stan about Wendy. She had always been a very good observer. Not inclined to participate at parties or other social activities, the brunette always opted to sit back and watch. That probably was a huge factor in why she hardly had any friends. Saskia observed how happy Stan seemed to be with his girlfriend. Or was it a facade? According to the medical records, he was prone to depression and Wendy was his trigger. With that being said, Stan was her friend now. And as such, shouldn't friends look out for each other?

But Saskia was hesitant. It was not her place to divulge information like that. However, on the other hand, Stan could, and probably was, having thoughts of sleeping with his girlfriend. If that was the case, the boy would most definitely catch the STD from her. Perhaps it was better for him find out from her than the alternative.

With a heavy sigh, the green-eyed girl decided not to say anything. Instead she walked up to her locker and grabbed her books. If she opened her mouth, it would only come back to bite her in the ass, as most things do. So she would just let things be for now.

Cartman had kept the promise he made to himself. He got revenge on Wendy for Saskia. The reason why he had taken so long was because he wanted to lure her into a false sense of security. Wendy knew Cartman and Saskia were close friends. She was probably expecting him to make a move a day or two after the basketball incident but when nothing came, she figured she was in the clear. She had no idea how wrong she was.

The boy had drenched the girl's lockers in sewer water and baked his famous cupcakes with dog turds in them, and of course laxatives. He arrived to school very early and with a few water bottles filled with sewer water, proceeded to drench the three girl's lockers, and books, with the foul liquid. When they were to open their lockers, the sewer water would hopefully spill on them, if it didn't leak out first. But that was of no concern to the boy, for the disgusting substance coated the inside of their lockers and books and that stench would never come out.

Arriving to class early, the boy placed a beautifully decorated cupcake on Wendy, Bebe and Red's desk. Each cupcake held a note that read 'for the most beautiful girl in school.' With a mischievous grin, Cartman exited the school and sat in his car a few minutes so no one would notice he had done the deed.

A few minutes before class started, Cartman walked in and casually sat next to his green-eyed beauty. She was running her fingers through her hair and when he took a good look at her, it seemed she was about to cry.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" He asked but not unkindly. Saskia knew those were his mannerisms and didn't mind it.

"I don't know how she did it but I know it was that bitch Wendy who put gum in my hair." Saskia could feel a lump in her throat from forcing her tears away. She wouldn't cry in front of Cartman because she knew he'd pick on her for it. Besides, she wouldn't give Wendy the satisfaction of knowing she'd gotten to her. Yes unfortunately, Saskia had first period History with that demon spawn. Thankfully though, Cartman and Kenny usually kept her distracted enough to not notice her.

Cartman ripped some notebook paper and then took a piece of her hair gently between his thumb and forefinger and the paper. With a slight tug, he successfully removed most of the gum onto the paper. "Ugh..." He shook his hand and the disgusting piece of gum fell to the floor. "Looks like you'll have to cut that piece of hair off Sas." The girl cast her gaze down to the floor with sadness that did not go unnoticed by the large boy. "Hey." Catching her attention, he gave her a playful smirk. "Don't worry about it, Wendy will get what's coming to her. I promise."

Saskia went wide-eyed and let out a small, cute gasp. "Eric! What did you do?!"

The boy simply scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. He didn't want Saskia to be angry with him, but there was no way in hell he would take back what he was about to do to Wendy and her pack of bitches. Especially not now. What the girl whispered next surprised him though.

"Why didn't you invite me to your shenanigans?" She pouted.

"Can't let little miss innocent get detention. Now shut up and enjoy the show." His smirk changed from sly to mischievous and Saskia obliged to his demand. As her three tormentors entered the class, she heard Craig shout something out that caused her to stifle a giggle.

"What the fuck is that smell?! Ugh it smells like... like shit! Oh my god it's Wendy, Bebe and Red!" The chullo hat wearing boy pointed to the girls as he covered his nose and mouth with his free hand.

"Oh geez! I think I'm gonna, Ack! T-throw up!" Tweek leaned over his desk and attempted to hold back his vomit.

Saskia was really working hard to hold back the fit of giggles that threatened to explode from her. She looked over at Cartman who only shrugged his shoulders and feigned innocence.

"Shut up Craig!" Wendy shrieked. "Someone poured sewer water in our lockers! Our books are drenched!"

"Oh is that why you have a shit stain on your shirt?" Craig's nasally voice infuriated the tall brunette. As she walked past him to her seat behind the boy, Wendy slapped him upside the head to which the boy replied, "Bitch!" and flipped her off.

"Well at least my Stanly left me a yummy snack and a cute note." She smiled.

"Well I must have a secret admirer." Red was already half way through her cupcake as Wendy took a bite of hers.

Finishing up her cupcake, Bebe smiled. "That was delicious! And I know who gave me mine." She blew a kiss towards Clyde, who only gave her a look of confusion but he wouldn't correct her if it meant he got a kiss out of it.

"Alright, alright class settle down!" Mr. Garrisson was about to write something on the black board when the stench hit him. "What the fuck is that smell?!" Everyone pointed to the three girls and the teacher gave them all a glare. "You three need to change clothes right now or get the fuck outta my class!"

"But Mr. Garris-"

"Now Wendy!" He cut her off. The three girls angerly stood from their desks and walked out.

"Finally, I can breathe again." Craig took in a deep breath and Saskia finally laughed.

"Just wait 'till lunch Sas." Cartman's sly grin gave the girl goosebumps. His eyes held a glint of mischief that scared but intrigued her. He excited the girl and terrified her all the same but she couldn't deny she loved it.

The day passed uneventfully and soon it was lunch. The cafeteria was crowded with ravenous teenagers pushing and shoving in the lunch line, all trying to be the first to get the good food before they ran out. In the middle of said line were Wendy, Bebe and Red. Neither of them would admit that there was an evil rumbling in their stomachs. It began not too long ago but they were far too deep in the lunch line to get out. There were at least a dozen people behind and in front of them. They were absolutely screwed.

Right in front of them was Craig and Clyde. Both boys started rough housing by pushing and shoving each other only to accidentally knock into Token. The boy, obviously irritated with his two friends, shoved them back, causing them to accidentally fall onto the three girls.

Wendy managed to get Craig off her and Bebe reluctantly pushed Clyde off. This was not the ideal time for the brown haired boy to be on top of her. "Ugh I can't take it anymore!" Wendy yelled.

"I'm gonna blow!" Bebe cried.

"Oh god!" Red held onto her stomach in a feeble attempt to sooth the evil bubbling.

Cartman had brought everyone in their group, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Zack, Saskia and himself, In-N-Out burgers and fries for lunch. (If you haven't had In-N-Out you're missin' out!) They were already sitting at their usual table when, in an instant, it happened. At that moment, Cartman directed Saskia's attention towards the girls in line and that's when she saw it. Or rather, smelled it.

"Did you just shit yourselves?" Criag's nasally voice was the only thing audible in this awkward moment of silence.

Wendy was mortified but she did not reply. She was more preocupied with keeping the second helping of crap from bursting out her backside. Try as she might, the girl could not keep the onslaught of acid-like diarrhea from escaping her. The same could be said for Bebe and Red, as the girls cries of mortification were drowned out by the laughter and appalled gasps from the other teens. Craig's group, as well as some other boys, quickly moved away from them, creating an escape route for the three bitches to run out of the lunch line.

"Aww fuck! I think Wendy shit on my new shoes!" A random voice was heard yelling, which only caused louder eruptions of laughter to be heard.

"Cartman!" A very pissed off Stan was now standing over the large boy. "You'd better not have had anything to do with this!" The athletic boy took hold of Cartman's shirt collar and pulled him out of his chair.

"So what if I did?" The brunette held a smug look on his face that only pissed off Stan more.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass!" That's when Saskia saw Stan's fist collide with Cartman's face. The boy stumbled back but did not fall.

He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and quickly delivered a punch to Stan's gut, effectively knocking the air out of him but only temporarily.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chanting was only edging the boys on.

Saskia could do nothing but watch in horror as her two friends were trying to kill each other. By the looks of it, both boys were at a standstill. Stan, the slimmer, more agile of the two, delivered fast, multiple punches while Cartman, the bigger and slower one, dished out very powerful hits that easily could knock you out. However, it seemed Cartman was deliberately trying to avoid hitting Stan anywhere near his face and head, opting to instead knock the air out of his lungs, which in turn, slowed Stan down significantly.

The girl had enough of this. They were going to kill each other over something stupid and she couldn't let this continue. When she stood up from her seat, Zack placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "Don't get involved Sas." But the girl ignored him.

At that moment, Stan had punched Cartman on the side of the head dazing him for a second. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Saskia had jumped between the two boys just as Stan had pulled his fist back in an attempt to punch Cartman straight in the face again. Instead, loud gasps were heard as everyone realized Stan had accidentally punched Saskia.

The girl fell to the floor as she let out a grunt in pain and held up her hand to stop her nose from bleeding. Cartman was on his knees on the floor checking to make sure she was ok. Zack was quick to his feet and in a split second, had Stan pinned to a nearby wall.

"You punched my sister!" Zack was furious and took hold of the other boy's throat with one hand. "You son of a bitch!"

"I- I'm s-sorry man!" Stan tried to reason with the tall rocker but he wouldn't hear it. Right when the Mohawk kid was going to punch Stan's face in, Kyle interjected. The red head somehow managed to pull the rocker off his best friend.

"Stop this shit right now! You need to look after Saskia not start another fight!" Kyle tried to reason.

Kenny took off and a minute later returned with an ice pack. He bent down and handed it to the girl. "You ok?" She only nodded her head and gratefully took the ice pack.

Placing the cool ice on her face, Saskia gave Cartman and Kenny a weak smile. "I've had worse." She tried laughing it off but then winced in pain.

"We're going home now Saskia. Grab your shit." Her brother loomed over her with brows furrowed in anger. Zack held a hand to her and helped his sister up. Cartman was going to protest but the rocker beat him to it. "Don't even think about it! You should be feeling just as guilty as that shit head," Zack pointed towards Stan, "If it wasn't for you and Stan, Saskia wouldn't have gotten hit. Stay the fuck away from my sister! If I ever see you or Stan anywhere near her I'll fucking gut you!"

Cartman wasn't about to put up with that shit. Saskia's brother or not, nobody talked to him like that. But Kenny placed a hand on the large boy's chest and shook his head 'no.'

"Tch, whatever." Cartman pushed his way past everyone and started walking towards the boys bathroom, to try and clean up before his next class. The crowed finally started to disband when Mr. Mackey showed up. He made sure everyone was ok and asked the girl if she needed to see the nurse. She politely decline and Zack assured the counselor he would take her home.

"Don't worry Sas, I'll talk to Tweek's parents and tell them you can't come to work today due to getting your ass kicked."

"You're too sweet Craig. Thank you." she flipped him off and he smirked at her, also flipping her off. "Oh! Can you grab my homework and class work too please?" The boy nodded and she thanked him again.

As the two siblings made their way to Zack's car, he pulled out a pack of smokes and his black and sliver lighter. Taking a cigarette from the pack, he placed the 'cancer stick' in his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag and held the smoke in for a few seconds before releasing the toxic gasses into the air.

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you smoke." Saskia was walking next to her brother with one hand covering her mouth and nose and the other covering her eye.

"You don't seem to mind it when you hang out with the goths." He retorted without looking at her.

"Hmph." She knew he was right and didn't have a comeback.

With a heavy sigh Zack stopped in his tracks and gave his sister a stern look. Her large green eyes, or rather eye, glanced up at him. He was so much taller than her, standing at 6'3 and she at 5'4, Saskia looked like a little girl who was about to be scolded by her parent. "If you don't manage to hide that from mom, she's gonna kill you."

"Nothing she hasn't done before." She stated as a matter of factually.

Zack wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as they walked around the parking lot looking for his car. "Don't say that Sas... you know how much I hate it when you talk like that." Finally arriving at his vehicle, he unlocked the car and the two hoped in. She merely grunted as a response to his statement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Thursday morning -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack didn't know about this until the morning of the following day. He didn't know of the beating that had occurred the night before. He had gone to work a few hours after dropping Saskia off home. The girl was alone for about 2-3 hours before their mother got home from work. But by that time, Zack had already left.

He was feeling guilty because not only did his sister receive a black eye from Stan, but now had gotten bruises and scratches from their mother. He was angry with himself for not being able to protect her. Not from Stan, their mother, his father and those girls Saskia told him were bulling her. He was a fuck up. He couldn't do shit for her even though he promised to take her away from here. Away from all this. He promised to give her a better life. Somewhere she could always smile and never worry about whether or not she'd get beat for the most frivolous of things.

He felt like a huge failure. The rocker promised himself he'd make it up to her somehow. He didn't know exactly when but he definitely would. Once Saskia had gotten into his car, he immediately started apologizing. His hands were clenched tightly on the black, leather steering wheel. His heart pounded in his chest due to fear. Fear that his sister would scream that she hated him for not protecting her. Though, deep down he knew she wouldn't do that. Saskia was far too kind to react that way.

Sure enough, the girl simply asked him to stop and said everything was ok. "I'm alive aren't I? Don't worry about it. Besides, even if you were there, it's not like you could've hit mom or something to make her stop." She chuckled. "It looks worse than it really is."

"You look like someone tried to murder you. Your teachers will ask questions." Zack started the car and drove off.

"Don't worry I'll make up an excuse." It was raining today and Saskia was looking out the window. The rain always made her feel at peace. The music it created when hitting the ground soothed her. The smell of the wet earth always calmed her nerves.

"Alright."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-5th period -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saskia was in the nurse's bathroom, reapplying some make-up to her wounds. No matter how hard she tried to hide her black eye, her mother had found out. In a rage, and assuming the girl had started a fight with someone, Saskia's mother beat her.

The girl would never fight back against her. Even though she had once, and only once, screamed at her how much she hated her, Saskia would never raise a hand to her. The same could be said about Zack. Both their father's had abandoned them and their mother, though violent, never did.

Saskia wanted to run away from home but could never bring herself to leave her brother. After everything they've been through together, the girl couldn't function without him. In fact, she'd never even had a boyfriend because they had to go through Zack first. It was a little frustrating but she trusted him. He wouldn't let anyone near her that he felt wouldn't, or couldn't, treat his sister with the high standards he had set.

The girl didn't care about being beat anymore. In fact, she came to expect it. She knew she wouldn't be able to completely hide the black eye and so mentally prepared herself for the beating, she knew would be awaiting her. Whatever, it was over and it was a new day. Saskia had bigger things to worry about anyway. Like hiding these bruises and black eye, lest child protective services be called.

The rest of the day, and week for that matter, went on without incident. Sure her friends would ask her what happened since she came to school more beat up than when she left, but she assured them she was fine and dismissed all their questions. Cartman was the most skeptical. He knew she was hiding something and he was going to find out what. With that being said however, he decided to make her laugh rather then to bombard her with more questions. He supposed that was better than badgering her about what happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Saturday morning -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damn what an ass!' Kenny thought. He was staring at a girl that was looking out onto Starks Pond. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a simple red T-shirt. The girl started rummaging through her purse and brought out some bread. Her dog was barking at the geese and ducks that were approaching but she silenced him. It was a black husky the blond noted. She had dropped a piece of bread and bent down to pick it up. That's when he saw it. Her bug, plump, dazzling rear. Her hips swayed slightly back and forth and Kenny could feel his pants tightening a little.

Just as he was going to make his way to her, she turned around, pulling her dog with her. 'Oh... my... god...' It was Saskia. SASKIA! Kenny's jaw dropped to the floor. That was one of the sweetest asses he'd ever seen and it belonged to Zack's sister... Saskia... the girl that Cartman obviously had a huge crush on... CARTMAN'S GIRL! But wait! She technically wasn't Cartman's girl... and as for Zack... well he and Zack were pretty good friends so... maybe he'd let the blond date her?...

But what was he thinking?! Saskia was such a plain girl! Sure she's cooler than all the other chicks Kenny knew. Like how she liked to play video games, didn't dress like a slut, didn't care about what people thought about her, especially when it came to her friendship with Cartman. She loved animals, she was pretty good at fighting and was so down to earth she was basically one of the guys but with boobs and a really, really nice ass.

Aww shit... Kenny Mccormick had a crush on the shy girl. He had a crush on Saskia. She had made her way over to him and waved hello. "Hey Kenny! What are you doing out here so early?" It was 7:15 a.m on a Saturday. Kenny would normally be asleep right now.

"Ah well um you know..." He was blond scratched the back of his head in an attempt to distract himself. "My dad went out drinking last night and didn't come home. I just came back from Skeeter's bar looking for him."

"Oh, well did you find him? If not me and Loki here can help you look." Her smile made his heart melt.

"Nah I found him - wait... Loki?" Kenny bent down to pet the Husky.

"Oh be careful! He doesn't like strangers!" Normally, her dog would growl and try to nip at the unsuspecting person trying to pet him but not this time. The dog cautiously sniffed Kenny's hand and then proceeded to lick it affectionately. "Wow... he's never done that before... I guess he took a liking to you."

Standing back up the blond chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say I have a way with animals. So what's with the name?"

"Oh, well he's very mischievous and I really like Norse Mythology so..."

"You're such a nerd." He laughed and she blushed.

"Ah, whatever! Anyway I'll see ya later, I gotta meet Eric at his house."

"Yeah, see ya later." Kenny was a little disappointed in watching her go. She always spent her free time with Cartman. And now that he realized how much he liked her, it made him jealous. However, the blond figured he could charm her the next time he ran into her, whether it be in school or not. In fact, Kenny predicted that cute, petite sweetheart would be dating him by the end of next week. Though unfortunately for him, that was not the case.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3 weeks later -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cartman was bothered by Saskia's and Kenny's new, rather odd, friendship. Everyday for the past three weeks, Saskia had been bringing Kenny home made lunch. At first, everyone thought it was just her being sweet but then noticed she would only bring him lunch. She never brought anything for Cartman, Kyle or Stan. On some occasions, Saskia brought the blond enough food for a week. Well that irritated the large male greatly. Especially since he finally came to the realization that he really liked Saskia.

Cartman finally admitted to himself he had fallen for the sweet, quiet and timid girl. Saskia wasn't like all the other girls in South Park. She was caring, kind and particularly sweet to him. Whenever she came over his house, Saskia was always polite with his mother and helped around the house. Saskia would come to his defense whenever Kyle, Kenny, Stan or Zack would talk bad about him. No one's ever done that before. But he was unsure if she was just being her kind self or if she liked him back.

The brunette eventually convinced himself she was just being nice and nothing more. He couldn't afford to fall for this girl, though he already had. He needed to distance himself from her because, just like his mother, all women were whores and she would just end up hurting him. But part of himself told him otherwise. Part of himself believed this to be a lie and told him to give her a chance. Saskia was unlike any other girls here so maybe... just maybe she'd actually love him. She was his polar opposite but dam it if he didn't like her. So all of this time and extra care she had been giving Kenny was really pissing him off.

With that being said, Cartman decided to confront Saskia about the situation.

The day was particularly chilly. It was a Friday and everyone was exiting the school in a hurry to start their weekend. Cartman stood by his car awaiting the short female. His mind clouded with thoughts on how he would ask Saskia the question. Did she like Kenny?...

Just then, said girl appeared. Her smile was quickly hidden by her scarf in an attempt to warm herself. Cartman opened the door for her and she giggled.

"Well, aren't you being the gentleman?"

"Yeah, yeah." He shut her door and quickly made his way to the driver's seat. His hands were on the steering wheel but he didn't turn on the car.

"Eric, is everything alright?" The boy took a quick glance at her. Saskia's eyes held concern just as he thought they would. There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "You don't have to take me to practice today, we can just hang out at your house if you want..." Again awkward silence. "Uh... Maybe I should just walk home..." She was about to open the door when Cartman took hold of her wrist.

"Do you have a thing for Kenny or what?" He bluntly asked. Cartman didn't mean to make it sound so harsh but the words just spilled from his lips.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Do you like Kenny? Are you two dating or something?" He felt his heart race and his palms begin to get sweaty. Dammit why didn't she just answer him and get it over with?

Saskia laughed as she shifted in her seat and placed her seat belt on. That surprised him and he turned to look at her. "No. Why do you ask?" Her response was so casual and uncaring.

"Well it's just... your brother wanted me to find out since you and he have become so chummy lately. Not that I care." He scoffed hoping it would throw her off his trail.

"If that were true, Zack would have asked me himself. Now tell me. Why do you ask?" That threw him off guard. Of course her brother would be very direct with her! And why would Zack ask Cartman, of all people, to do him a favor like that?! God he was so stupid!

And that's when Cartman did something unthinkable. He actually confided hidden feelings to someone. "Are you... are you replacing me with him?..." He couldn't believe he just said that. Now she probably thought he was stupid or weird or a fucking pussy! Shit, he should've just made something up! Fuck!

Saskia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Eric." He turned away from the girl, refusing to look at her in fear that if he did, he'd confess something else he really didn't want to. "Eric, look at me." Her tone was firm and he reluctantly gave in. That's when he took her in. He never really stared at Saskia like this before. Never noticed how pretty she truly was. Her beautiful long, raven, curly locks contrasted magnificently with her forest green eyes. Her cheeks were a little rosy, probably trying to heat up from the unrelenting chill outside, and her caramel skin was flawless. His heart beat furiously in his chest and these five seconds seemed to last an eternity before the girl tore him from his thoughts of her.

"Eric, I'd never replace you. I don't know if this means much but... You're my best friend. No one could ever take your place." The smile on her pink, plump lips was only a band aid to the wound she had unknowingly given him. 'You're my best friend.' That hurt him but did not throw away his spirits on possibly becoming something more.

He remained silent. Unable to say 'thank you' or anything else really. He wasn't sure how to deal with this unpleasant and awkward situation. Thank God Saskia felt the need to explain why she was bringing Kenny the lunches, or was it perhaps, she too felt the uneasiness in the car and wanted to change the subject?

"Did... did you know how poor Kenny is?..." Saskia suddenly asked without looking at him. She felt a strong pain in her heart just thinking about the blond's home situation.

"Psh, yeah everyone knows how poor Kenny is. He's been that way since I've known him." His tone was uncaring and seemingly unfazed with what had transpired earlier. He wanted to throw her off his trail again.

"Well that's why I'm doing it." Saskia clasped her hands and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I want to help him... I found out he hardly has any food and never realized how thin he truly was until that day he came in with his burnt hand. Since then, I've been wanting to help him but I figured maybe I'd embarrass him if I stopped by his house with a box of food. He always puts up a strong front to everyone but I've seen his bruises... I've seen him sleep during class and I'm worried. I want to show him he can trust me and that I'm more than happy to help him but I just didn't know how to go on about it. And then it hit me. I could bring him lunch since he rarely eats anything when in school. He always stuffs the school food in his backpack and I assume he takes it home. So I thought I could gain his trust with kindness and -"

"Food?" He finished the sentence for her. "So you're luring Kenny with food?" He smirked at her all the while finally beginning to start the car. Saskia slowly sank down into her seat.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and she bit her thumb nail. A nervous habit. "No! It's not like that! You're making it seem like I'm some sort of weird person lurer..."

Cartman began to laugh loudly. "Person lurer?..." The girl sank into her seat more but said nothing. "I swear there's no one cuter than you."

"Oh shut up Eric!" She shrieked. Saskia hated when he teased her.

"You know if Kenny finds out you're trying to help him, he'll get pissed." Eric's face was serious and his laughter stopped.

"Why?" Saskia couldn't think of any reasons why Kenny would be so opposed to someone helping him. He obviously needed it so why would he turn it down?

With a heavy sigh, Cartman continued. "He'll feel like you're pitying him. And that's something he absolutely hates. Trust me when I tell you this Sas, but it's better to just leave things be."

But Saskia couldn't let things be. She wanted to help Kenny. She needed to help him. The girl couldn't allow him to go hungry and abused, not if she could help it. Sure their friendship started rocky but now they were close. Kenny would invite her to arcades, would watch anime with her and sometimes even invited her to lunch when he could. Though Saskia politely refused all this, mainly because she didn't want him spending what little money he had on her, she was always grateful and always invited him out to eat on her payday.

No. Saskia was determined to show Kenny there is someone who cares about him. Someone who wanted to see him smile. A genuine smile and not that forced half-hearten one he seemed to always give. So she decided to just be up front with him. She would speak with him the first chance she got and see if there was anything she could do for him.

Saskia and Cartman had spent the rest of the day together. In the boy's words, the green eyed girl had been 'bitching' about going to the aquarium all damn week, so he surprised her by taking her there. The look of happiness on her face when he pulled up to the aquarium's parking lot was indescribable. She was like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes widened in excitement and her smile was from ear to ear.

"Oh Eric!" She squealed. "Wow! I'm so happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged the boy, preventing him from removing his seat belt. He wouldn't tell her to let go though. He was enjoying her warm embrace too much. The close contact allowed the boy to take in her scent. She smelled like apples and cinnamon. Her hug made his stomach do back flips and twist uncontrollably. His heart banged against his rib cage to where it was almost painful. But even with all that, this hug made him feel an extreme sense of happiness. More so than when one of his schemes actually works and he makes a profit. However, much to his displeasure, the girl ended the hug just as quickly as she started it. And even though it lasted a measly 10 seconds, it was the best 10 seconds of his life.

"Oh, here!" She started rummaging through her purse but then suddenly sighed. "Aww shit... um..."

Cartman gave her a quizzical glance. She sheepishly handed him some money and spoke, "I'm sorry, I'm five bucks short for the entrance ticket... mind if you spot me?" Saskia was blushing and Cartman noticed her moving her left foot back and forth in a nervous habit.

The boy quickly got out of his car without a word and walked up to the passenger side. Opening the door for her, he said, "Don't be a fucking dumb ass Sas. I'm treating you." His face seemed to hold no emotion except irritation.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." The girl snapped back but hopped out of the car anyway. Out of nowhere, Saskia grabbed his wrist and started a brisk walk towards the aquarium's entrance.

"Damn Saskia! Slow down! The aquarium won't go anywhere!" But he wouldn't admit he loved the contact. Her hand was soft, smooth and warm. It made him blush but thankfully, the girl was too preoccupied with reaching the entrance to notice.

Reaching the ticket booth, Saskia eagerly greeted the woman inside the booth behind the thick glass. "Hello miss and Welcome to South Park's aquarium! I don't know if you were aware but we're having a discount for couples today! It's a two for one deal!"

"Oh that's great!" Saskia smiled. "My boyfriend here, brought me to the aquarium for my birthday!" The girl gave Cartman a small, quick hug.

Cartman smirked, realizing what his crush was doing. With some new found courage, he gave the raven haired girl a quick peck on the cheek. "Two tickets please. One for me and one for my beautiful lady here."

"Oh you two are so cute together! And for your birthday miss, here's a ticket for a free ice cream Sunday!" The woman took Cartman's money and handed them their tickets. The girl was strawberry red from Cartman's kiss but pushed it aside and thinking nothing of it, other than it was just Cartman putting on a performance.

The day went on swimmingly. Saskia got to feed a few fish and touch small stingrays. he felt the cold embrace of a sea urchin on her finger and saw magnificent Great White Sharks swimming about. There were clown fish and piranhas, one of Cartman's favorite fish go figure, fish that glow in the dark, sea slugs, electric eels and many many more animals to see.

Saskia would go from one exhibit to the next with just as much enthusiasm as she had when she first arrived. The poor boy almost couldn't keep up. She would take hold of his hand and pull him towards the next sea creature that caught her eye and he never hesitated once. If anything, the boy's face was hurting a bit from all the smiling he was doing. This girl was a drug that he would gladly take in every second. An infectious disease that had taken hold of his mind and body but he dare not find the cure. Cartman was happy. For once in his miserable life, he was actually, genuinely happy.

His heart skipped a beat every time she smiled at him. His breath would hitch in his throat whenever she'd giggle at a cute sea creature. His face would heat up each and every time she'd hold his hand. His stomach did back flips whenever she called out to him. He couldn't deny he had a huge crush on her. The boy would dare not call it love, for such a thing was foreign to him and he was unsure of how it actually felt. All he knew for a fact, was that she only smiled and giggled that way for him and him alone. And he'd make sure it stayed that way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Monday morning -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack had left early this morning to finish a book report. He had asked Saskia first if she'd be ok with walking to school alone.

"I'll be fine, just go." She replied a little irritated. His over protectiveness was overwhelming sometimes.

"Fine, but I'll drive you to work today ok?" She nodded and her brother gave her a quick kiss on the forehead after ruffling her hair.

"Geez I'm not five anymore Zack!" She yelled after him as she watched him run out the door. With an exasperated sigh, Saskia quickly put on her black Metallica T-Shirt with some simple skinny blue jeans. She grabbed her red sneakers and put on her cute Japanese black and white long coat that Zack got her for her birthday last year. It's hoodie had little doggy ears that accentuated her cute natural features. Out of all the gifts her brother gave her, this coat and a necklace he gave her, were her favorite.

Pulling the hoodie up, Saskia grabbed her backpack and started heading out the door. Unknown to her, Kenny was walking up the street at that very moment. He noticed the girl's hoodie and a smile crept up his lips. 'Typical Saskia...' he thought. But at the very moment he was going to catch up to her, the girl's mother yelled out to her.

Saskia turned, just in time for her mother to pull her hoodie off and drag the girl by her curly, raven locks, back into the house. Saskia had winced in pain and took hold of her mother's hands but did not try to pry her fingers off her hair. With a quick slam of the door, Kenny quickly jogged up to her house and tried to look through a window. Through a small crack in between some curtains, the blond could see Saskia's mother savagely beat her. She was dragging her around the living room by her curly locks and would slap her.

Kenny balled his hand's into fists debating on whether or not he should break the door down and stop this. Whatever the girl did to piss off her mother, he was sure it wasn't severe enough to gain this kind of violent reaction. But at the moment Kenny thought 'Fuck it,' and was about to break in, her mother finally let go of her. Throughout the whole ordeal, the blond was unable to make out what was said between the two, but at that point he didn't really care.

The door to Saskia's home suddenly flung wide open and the girl stood there with tears staining her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were puffy. The girls raven locks were a mess, but she gently tried to fix it. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her coat and slammed the door behind her. She ignored Kenny as she tried to quicken her pace to the school.

"Sas! Saskia! Wait!" The blond called out to her. He jogged for a second to catch up to her. She did not reply to him but simply pulled up her hoodie and attempted to hide her face from him.

"No, fuck that." His voice was stern. Kenny stood in front of her now and every time she tried to walk around him or away from him, he would stop her. Saskia hesitated for a moment to catch her breath because she had been forcing her tears away. But at that very moment, the blond took hold of her face with a gentle hand. He forced her to look at him, something Saskia did not like one bit.

She was angry at the sudden touch but then her heart quickened at Kenny's sudden boldness. He had pulled her hoodie down and with his free hand, had brushed away some hair from her face. Some tears found their way out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks onto Kenny's hand.

He turned the girls face to her right side and examined her. He gently used his thumb of his free hand to wipe away some tears. "What the hell was all that about?" He finally spoke again and let go of her face. Saskia refused to look at him and instead cast her gaze to the stone sidewalk. "Well? I can stay out here all day, I don't care."

With a sigh, the girl finally met his gaze. His icy blue eyes were glaring in anger. She knew he wasn't angry with her but rather angry she wasn't explaining herself. "It's nothing. My mom kicked my ass and I'm sorry you had to see that. That's it." She finally managed to push her way through Kenny and continued her quick pace to the school.

Kenny matched her speed and took hold of her arm. "Why are you so reluctant to tell me what happened? I just want to help you Saskia." His voice was gentle but stern.

"It's not... it's not your problem Kenny." She whispered.

"C'mon Sas, you can tell me. We're friends right? I worry about my friends when they're hurt and you're obviously huritng right now. Just let me help you."

"How about you let me help you?" Her sudden question confused the boy.

"What do you mean? I don't need help."

"Right. And the fact that you're basically starving isn't an issue ?" Her sudden accusation took him off guard. He remained silent but his eyes went wide. "I... I was concerned for you when I saw you at the nurses office for the first time. I read your file and I know a little about your home situation... I know you need food and help... so why don't you let me worry for you?"

Kenny was went wide in disbelief. "You were snooping around in my private records? Like a fucking stalker and you're asking to help me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He was defensive. The only people that knew the true extent of Kenny's situation were Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Everyone knew he was poor but no one knew of the abuse he suffered at home except them. And now the girl he was trying to get with knew all about it. He felt like vulnerable and he absolutely hated that.

"But... Kenny I just want-"

"What the fuck's your problem, seriously?!" His intense glare bore a hole in the girls heart. Kenny's sky blue eyes seemed so dark at this moment and it frightened her. She didn't understand why he was reacting this way. Why wouldn't he just let her help him?... "You have fucking pity for me? Huh?" He approached her with a sneer. "You feel sorry for me Saskia? Is that it? Did Cartman put you up to this shit?!"

"No Kenny it's not like, that I just-"

"Is that the reason why you've been nice to me lately? Why you've been making lunches for me? Well guess what? I don't need or want your charity! Stay the fuck away from me Saskia! Stop stalking me and mind your own fucking business! I won't bother with your shitty mom and don't bother me about mine." The blond pulled his hoodie over his head and proceeded to walk away.

"Well what about you?!" It was Saskia's turn to yell now. She wasn't about to let him get away with talking to her like that when all she tried to do was help him. "When you saw my mother beating the shit outta me , why'd you try to help me?! Why were you nice to me then?! Was it because you felt sorry for me? Sorry for my situation or some bullshit? So why wont you let me help you?!" She grit her teeth in an attempt to calm down.

Kenny hesitated for a split second but quickly recovered. He didn't bother looking back or replying. He simply walked away leaving the girl with a broken heart. She swallowed her saliva, feeling the large lump in her throat that was rather painful. "Be that way then." She whispered to herself. Perhaps he was projecting his anger and frustration of his home situation, or embarrassment that she knew about it, onto her but he had no right to talk to her that way.

Saskia decided to let it go. Perhaps by the end of the day he would come to his senses and apologize. Or maybe she'd try to apologize to him at some point. Whatever the case may be, the girl decided it was best to avoid the blond for the remainder of the day, lest he yell at her again. Clutching her backpack strap, the raven haired girl continued her long miserable walk to school. Unknown to her, this would be the last time, for a long time, she'd speak with the blond.


	5. Parties are fun...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- One week later - Friday -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Another stupid day at school...' The girl lazily walked to her locker. Grabbing her books and stuffing them into her backpack, she quickly turned around only to hit a brick wall. "Ow! What the-"

"Did you break your nose on my rock hard abs?"

Saskia gave her best friend a playful glare. "Right... So, what's up?" She rubbed her nose carefully. Cartman started walking beside her to their first class. He was a little nervous and his heart rate sped up a bit.

'Just ask her dammit...' "So uh... Tokens' throwing a huge party for his birthday this weekend... you going?"

"Oh yeah? Nah I wasn't invited..." She was a little hurt she hadn't heard this from the man himself. Saskia thought they were friends.

"Tch, he doesn't need to invite you. Don't be an idiot Sas." The girl gazed up at him with her large green eyes framed by simple black glasses. Eyes that always melted his icy heart. Cartman noticed her push her glasses back up into place and start picking at her nails, yet another one of her nervous habits. "It's implied you're invited. All his friends are. Trust me, if he doesn't want you there, they'll let you know at the door." He placed his hands behind his head to appear more cool and aloof, though on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. If Saskia agreed to go, this was where he'd ask her out. He promised himself he would before anyone beat him to it.

"I don't know Eric... you know I'm not the party type... besides..." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "There'll be alcohol there and ... I don't know... It's not my thing you know?" Her fake smile wasn't convincing him.

Cartman expected this answer from her and so had the perfect response. "Zack will be there." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly. She furrowed her brows in confusion at him. "I guess he hasn't said anything to you yet but..." The boy stopped in front of their classroom door. "He's thinking of asking Bebe out."

Saskia's heart stopped and her left eye twitched slightly. "What?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ugh! I can't believe he's thinking of asking that bitch out! The second we get home I'm calling him out on it! No fucking way is that hoe gonna be anything with my brother!' There was twenty minutes of class left and Saskia had been grinding her teeth the whole time. She mentally kept screaming things she wanted to say to Zack.

"Relax already." She was jolted from her thoughts. "I swear, if I have to keep hearing you grind your teeth, I'm gonna lose it." Cartman glared at her. The girl simply ignored him and stared at the whiteboard where their teacher was writing something. Soon, he noticed her foot began tapping insistently and he placed a hand on her leg to stop her.

Saskia smiled at him. "Geez Eric, I know I'm cute but aren't you moving a little fast there buddy?" He quickly removed his hand from her leg and blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Shut the fuck up! I just wanted to stop you from bugging me!" He hissed, though he was clearly flustered.

"Geez, relax, I'm just kidding..." Saskia glared at him. She rested her head on her desk and pulled her hoodie over her head. "Wake me up when class is over." She mumbled.

"Fine... Lazy hoe." Eric grumbled but was smiling all the while.

Unknown to the two lovebirds, Kenny was watching them intently. His eyes held a glint of jealousy, and his hands were formed into fists. 'Great... I fucked things up with Saskia and now Eric is gonna win her over...' He had to think of something. Some way he could indirectly apologize. She hardly wanted to even look at him the last time he tried to. How was he going to pull this off?...

Saskia had fallen asleep and the sound of her light snoring forced a small smile from Cartman. All he could think of was how cute she was. The way her body moved up and down ever so slightly with her breathing. How she had turned to face him at some point during her nap and now, her mouth was slightly agape. Her hair covered part of her face and she would wiggle her nose from the tickling sensation it gave her.

He was daydreaming now. His arm rested on his desk and was holding up his head. The blabbering from the teacher was heard as muffled sounds as he drifted off deeper into his fantasy. They were sitting on one of the school benches during lunch. Saskia had rested her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her. She had fallen asleep on him and he could feel her soft breathing.

That was officially his happy place now. Whenever he was angry or upset, he would drift to that fantasy and his temper would subside. Oh raven haired girl... what were you doing to him? To this angry boy that everyone hated? That everyone pushed away and wanted nothing to do with him? The only one to make him smile, the only one that gave him butterflies in his stomach. 'Saskia... I think I love you...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Lunch -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone was gathered around their usual table during lunch. The boys were having their usual conversation either about sports or girls. Stan was talking about Token's birthday party and how he hoped to get lucky with Wendy. Saskia flinched for a second realizing what he meant by that. She wanted to tell him, she felt it was her duty as a friend but was stopped by her thoughts of Kenny. What if what happened between them, happened with her and Stan? She didn't want to lose another friend. So, she remained silent on the matter.

"You're offly quiet." Zack turned to her and offered his sister some of his fries. She politely refused but took his chocolate milk instead. "Hey! I was gonna drink that, brat!"

"Oh calm down, I just want a sip, you big baby." But before the girl could take a drink, she saw Kenny approaching their group. Saskia quickly stood up and handed her brother the unopened milk. "I'll see you guys later." She hastily grabbed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and walked away.

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the girl making her way towards him. Her head was down and her hand clutched her backpack strap tightly. She made no attempt to look at him whatsoever. The girl quickly passed by him and their shoulders almost touched. He could have stopped her if he wanted to. And he did want to but... he hesitated. He felt it wasn't the right time. Not in front of everyone. He hadn't told a soul about what transpired between him and the girl. He didn't want to be yelled at by any of them, especially Zack and Cartman. No... he'd have to find a way to be alone with her.

He could smell the lotion on her. It was apples and cinnamon. The scent reminded him of a warm embrace. Something he wished to share with her. It felt like time briefly stopped. She walked past him in slow motion. He noticed for a split second, Saskia clutched her backpack strap a little tighter as she passed him. Being close to him must have made her uncomfortable he figured. 'How do I... fix this?... How do I say I'm sorry?...'

"What was that about?" Zack's gaze turned to Cartman but the boy only shrugged.

"Hey, what the fuck happened to you?" Cartman raised a brow in confusion at Kenny.

"Oh you know, just got into another fight. No big deal." He had a black eye, a busted lip, his hair was in tangles and he had some scratches and bruises on his face.

"Dude, you look like shit." Kyle offered the blond a handkerchief he always carried. The boy gratefully accepted the offer and wiped a bit of blood off his lip.

"You should go to the nurse's office." Stan's voice held concern for his blond friend.

'The nurse's office! That would be a perfect opportunity to be alone with Saskia!' "Yeah I'll go over there after lunch."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5th period *Kenny's point of view* -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stupid fat ass wouldn't let up on me going to the nurse's office. He kept pestering me all cooking class about why I hadn't gone yet. I had to make something up fast so he'd get off my ass. He finally let up once I told him I wanted to finish my cheese souffle. Which, by the way, turned out fucking amazing. In fact, it was so good, I brought a piece for Saskia as a peace offering.

As I reach the nurse's office my palms began to get sweaty. Fuck! Why does the mere thought of this girl make me so nervous?... I can feel my heart race and my breathing quicken slightly. Get it together Kenny!

Gently opening the door, I quietly make my way inside and see nurse Gollum attending to some other students.

"Oh Kenny! My word, what happened to you?!" She placed her hands on my face, tilting it to one side. As she examined me, nurse Gollum sighed. "Saskia! Saskia! I need you over here!"

A moment later, a beautiful, raven haired sweetheart appeared. My heart sank when I saw her. The second she saw me, her gaze immediately turned away. She really didn't want to see me.

"Saskia, take Kenny and attend to him while I finish up here ok? If you need anything call me but I think you can handle it." Saskia nodded to nurse Gollum, then returned her gaze to me.

I saw her lick her lips briefly before speaking. "Follow me over here please."

I clutched the plate the souffle was resting on tightly. I didn't want to drop it since my hands began to sweat again.

"Sit up on the exam chair and I'll clean you up." Her voice was so soft, almost inaudible. I saw her grab some Hydrogen Peroxide and some gauze. Then, she reached for some ointment and band aids.

Saskia made her way towards me but kept trying to avoid eye contact. "Wait." She stopped dead in her tracks and made eye contact with me for a second before looking away once again. "Here, I made this in class today and... I wanted you to try it. I... uh... I hope you like it." I cleared my throat as I handed her the plate.

She took it from my hands gently. The ravenette quickly smelled it and her eyes widened a bit but she didn't say anything. Placing the plate on a nearby counter, Saskia walked back over to me and in a whisper, replied with a 'Thank you.'

There was some awkward silence that soon followed. Neither of us had anything to say and I was at a loss for words on how to apologize. How was I going to do this?... 'Hey Saskia, I'm sorry for being a dick again. Forgive me?' No... 'Hey Saskia, so since you accepted my souffle offering... we're good right? Wanna go out with me?' Yeah right...

I feel one of Saskia's hands on my face gently tilting it to one side. With the other hand, she had a cotton ball with peroxide dabbed on it. "This might sting a bit ok?" Her voice remained soft and quiet.

"I'm tougher than I look." I flashed her my signature smile but she didn't seem amused. She blankly stared at me and then shook her head dismissively. Ouch... Ok that didn't work.

I flinched a bit when she placed the cotton ball on my cuts. She was right, it did sting. 'Fuck it... it's now or never...' I quickly grabbed her wrist, effectively startling her. She let out a cute, soft gasp at my actions. She tried pulling away from me but I firmly kept her in place. Her brows furrowed in anger towards me and her lips were pursed but I didn't care. If I was going to apologize, this was the time.

"Listen to me." I pulled her down a little closer, albeit roughly but unintentionally. I just wanted to make sure she knew I was being serious. "Saskia I... I'm sorry." She definitely wasn't amused. Her eyes glared at me but she said nothing.

She quickly snatched her hand away. "Save your breath. You've made it quite clear how you feel about me. Honestly Kenny..." Her gaze was fixed on the peroxide bottle she clutched onto. The girl was playing with the sticker, trying to peel it off. "I gave you a second chance after you said those mean things to me when we first met and I thought you were genuinely sorry but... you're such a ..." She hesitated for a moment before mustering up the courage for the next word. "Bastard..." She whispered.

I smirked at her. There's no way she could stay mad at me for long, right? "Give us a hug Saskia!" I jump off the exam chair and reach out for her but she pushed me away. She's glaring at me... it's so intense it cuts into me like a dull knife... she's always been so kind, I guess I never thought I'd see her this way...

Saskia turns away from me without a word and grabs some supplies. She hands me some band aids and ointment. "You're fine. Put this antibiotic on your cuts and keep them dry. I'll have the nurse write you an excuse for missing fifth period." With that, she turned on her heels and briskly walked away. I feel like shit...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- P.E. *Third person point of view* -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saskia sat on the bleachers where the goths were smoking right beneath her. She was aware of their presence but wanted to be alone. 'I shouldn't have been so harsh with him... I shouldn't have pushed him away...' She absentmindedly watched the boys play football. Her gaze would switch between Stan and Kenny but came to rest on Cartman.

She found herself blushing as she day dreamed about him. How his hair glistened in the sunlight, after pouring water on himself to cool off. How his muscles flexed with every motion he made to catch the football or while running. She shook off these thoughts and dismissed them as nothing.

"Ugh how stupid..." the girl muttered to herself.

"Yeah, fucking posers." Saskia turned to her right, only to see a puff a smoke and a tuft of red hair.

"Geez Pete! You scared the crap outta me!" She playfully glared at him and scooted closer to the goth. Pete inwardly smirked but on the outside, held no emotion. "So... what's up?"

Again, he took in a long drag of his cigarette and released the smoke slowly from his lips. Saskia held her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "You going to that poser, Token's party?" The girl blinked a couple of times, a little confused at his question but nodded 'yes.' "You going with anyone?" His gaze was fixated on the guys playing football. His brows were furrowed slightly in annoyance but other than that, his face remained stoic.

'"No. I mean, probably with my brother... I'm gonna try and stop him from asking that dumb bitch Bebe out... but otherwise no." Saskia sighed in annoyance. Her eyes scanned the boys again only to see Stan waving hello at her. Saskia smiled and waved back but then saw Wendy glare at her. She quickly turned away and smiled at Pete awkwardly.

He stared at her with one brow raised in confusion. "Shh... just play it cool, that bitch Wendy, is glaring daggers at me for waving at her stupid boyfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Pete flipped Wendy off. He had startled her but she quickly recovered and returned his gesture. "I love pissing people off..." He let out one of his rare laughs. Saskia blushed. She wouldn't admit it but she loved Pete's laugh. It was one of those rare oddities that he allowed only a select few to experience.

Pete put out his cigarette and suddenly put his arm around the girl and brought her close to him. Saskia was now blushing like mad. "W-what are you doing?!" She whispered but he buried her face in his chest and stroked her hair in a loving manner. He then rested his head atop hers and smiled devilishly.

The goth boy could see Cartman seething and he swore if it wasn't physically possible, the larger boy would have ignited himself in flames from the jealousy. Kenny was grinding his teeth trying to control his anger and not run up to the goth and punch his lights out. Oh how he loved to piss off those conformist little bitches. "Relax, it's just a hug." He cooed.

Stan had been staring at the two, only to have Wendy punch him on his shoulder to gain his attention. ""Stan! Leave her! You should be paying attention to me other than worrying over some dumb bitch!"

"Honestly Wendy, I'm getting tired of your shit." Wendy's face fell. How could he speak to her that way?! "And I'm getting tired of you talking bad about Saskia. She's my friend so deal with it."

"W-what?! Stan! But look at her! She's all lovey with that stupid goth kid! How can you say that to me?! I'm your girlfriend!" She pushed him but he didn't fight back. The boy only let out an exasperated sigh and tried to ignore Wendy's non relenting nagging.

Though Saskia was extremely embarrassed at his sudden boldness, she slowly placed her arms around his waist and returned his affection. Pete tensed for a split second before relaxing. Maybe it was because she was sad, or because she really could've used a hug at that moment, or some of Pete's boldness rubbed off on her but she shyly returned the hug. "Thank's Pete." The boy heard her muffled 'thanks' and he pat her back gently. Saskia smelled his cologne and smiled. He smelled really good. Some sort of spicy scent that oddly relaxed her.

"I'll meet you at your house at eight. We'll go to Token's party together ok?" Pete let go of the girl and she stared at him with astonishment and confusion. Why was he being so forward all of a sudden? He's always so quiet and secluded... what's going on? And as if Pete read her mind, he replied, "I told you, I love to piss people off." With that, the made his way back to the goths but not before flipping off Wendy, Stan, Kenny and Cartman, who had been staring at the pair.

'What the hell just happened?...'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Saturday at Token's party -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The music was loud and to poor Saskia, unbearable. It was all rap and the newest hip hop. She always preferred hard metal, rock and alternative. Sure she loved the old rap like Tupac and Biggie Smalls but none of this new shit.

Saskia drifted back to the conversation she had with Zack earlier...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mini flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please tell me it isn't true..." Saskia huffed and rested her hands on her hips.

Zack was eating a sandwich and with his mouth full replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Gross... and I mean about you wanting to ask Bebe out! Zack you can't!" The rocker simply shrugged, which only infuriated his sister. "Zack! What the fuck! She's one of my bullies! You can't do that! Don't be a dick!"

"Then do something about it! Don't let her bully you. Besides, she's hot and I'll probably get lucky at Token's party." Zack dismissively walked away but could feel his sister's eyes glaring a hole into the back of his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Present -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ugh that bastard...' Saskia had been glaring at her brother from across the room.

"You alright there?" Pete's voice grabbed her attention. She turned to him and weakly smiled.

"Yeah." The goth simply nodded. He was definitely a man of few words but Saskia enjoyed it. They held a comfortable silence that they each appreciated. However, after a few minutes, the girl awkwardly shifted in place while holding some punch in her hand.

She turned her gaze towards Cartman. The girl's eyes were like saucers. There were some girls she didn't recognize swarming the boy. A voluptuous redhead was sitting on his lap and practically throwing her breasts at him. Another girl, a tall, long haired brunette, was giving him a shoulder massage. She had whispered something in his ear and suddenly started kissing him!

Saskia could have sworn time stopped as she gazed at them like that. She felt the blood leave her body and drain her of any and all feeling. Her stomach churned and twisted like a maelstrom inside her. She blushed in anger. Her face became hot and when she saw him return the kiss instead of push her away, Saskia quickly turned back to face Pete.

The goth was perplexed as to her sudden change in demeanor. She cleared her throat and tried to speak calmly but he could tell something bothered her. "Hey... um.. I think I should go... I'm not feeling well..."

"What about Zack?" Pete stared into her eyes, though she could not meet his gaze. Her usually bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds were now dull and clouded. He decided then and there, he didn't like this side of her. He didn't like to see her so sad. When she shrugged as a response, the goth looked past her and scanned the room to try and figure out what she had seen. Pete's face contorted to that of disgust when he noticed Cartman making out with the redhead and the brunette.

Grabbing her wrist, unintentionally hard, he pulled Saskia towards him. "Uh, w-where are we going?..." He didn't reply and didn't let go of her wrist. Pete dragged her through the kitchen and to another wing of Token's house. It was more solitary here and very few people wandering about.

"Pete!" Saskia tried pulling away from him but his grip only tightened. "You're hurting me!" She harshly tugged her arm away from the boy but he suddenly stopped walking and glared at her. She was taken aback and became nervous.

"Will you please just shut up and follow me?" His usual monotone voice was laced with irritation.

"Not until you tell me where we're going." Saskia remained defiant, though she wouldn't admit Pete's glare was terrifying.

With a heavy sigh he rolled his eyes and let go of her wrist. "Suit yourself then." He started walking away but before he got too far, Saskia jogged to catch up to him.

"Geez! Would it kill you to just tell me?!"

"It's a surprise dumb ass. Either come and find out or shut the fuck up and go away." Normally, harsh words like these would push the girl away however, this was Pete. She was used to him and his cold, indifferent ways.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest but followed after him non the less.

After about a five minute walk, Pete stopped in front of a door. A normal door, just like any other in Token's house, but before he opened it, he spoke. "If you tell anyone this, I'll fucking sacrifice you to Cthulhu. Understood?" The girl nodded. "Good. Now... I sometimes hang out with Token, yeah yeah I know, very unlike me but whatever. Anyway, he allows me to use his karaoke set. Yes I fucking sing shut up. It helps me with my depression and I hope it'll help you too."

Before Saskia could reply, Pete was already shoving her into the room without closing the door behind him. This room was huge and sure enough, an expensive and elaborate karaoke set was all set up and ready to go. Pete turned it on without problems or hesitation, proving to her that he definitely had been here before. The goth ushered her onto the stage and handed her the mic.

"Alright. Pick a song or I will."


	6. Music is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these songs they belong to their creators and I am just using them in this chapter to enhance the bond between two people. Please comment as I always love to hear if you like the story or not. Thanks!!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> First song: Blur - Song 2
> 
> Second song: She wants revenge - tear you apart
> 
> Third song: Black hole sun - Sound Garden

"Enough with the sadness. C'mon sing to this." Pete quickly scanned the touch screen of the karaoke set and smirked when he found the song he was looking for. The song was upbeat and catchy. Something that surprised the girl. She definitely was not expecting him to choose this song. She supposed there was a lot more than met the eye when it came to the goth.

"Woohoo!... Woohoo!...Woohoo!...Whoohoo!" Pete, grabbed an extra mic, jumped up on stage and began to sing along without missing a beat. "I got my head checked... By a jumbo jet...It wasn't easy... but nothing is...No."

Saskia felt a little guilty. Here Pete was, pushing aside his embarrassment and showing her a side of him that she was sure no one knew. Not even his goth friends. He was trying hard to cheer her up and here she was, little miss gloomy, not wanting to do anything and just run away home.

The girl couldn't help but smile. Pete was blushing and yet he continued to sing. "Woohoo! When I feel heavy metal, Woohoo! And I'm pins and I'm needles, Woohoo!"

"Well I lie and I'm easy, All of the time I am never sure Why I need you... Pleased to meet you!" She had finally worked up the courage to sing with him. His smile melted away her uneasiness, her shyness and her fear. Saskia couldn't help but giggle and continue to sing with him. They took turns saying the next four lines.

"I got my head done,"

"When I was young,"

"It's not my problem,"

"It's not my, problem..."

And finally finished the song together. "Woohoo!... When I feel heavy metal, Woohoo!... And I'm pins and I'm needles!, Woohoo!... Well, I lie and I'm easy, All of the time and I'm never sure Why I need you... Pleased to meet you!"

Saskia laughed and giggled while Pete smirked and tried to hide the blush that still graced his face. "Ok, Ok, let's try another one." She was feeling much braver now. The goth was happy he managed to break the ice and bring the girl out of her shell for a moment. He felt he could be himself around her and not gloomy and dark all the time like with his other friends. Pete was happy. Genuinely happy.

The girl skimmed the touch screen for a minute before choosing a song. She hesitated for a moment but Pete broke her out of her trance-like state. "Pick something already before I die!"

"Alright, Alright! Mmmm... ok let's try this one..." She pushed 'play' and the song started. Her heart beat viciously against her rib cage threatening to burst out. Saskia had always been a very nervous, anxious and shy girl. Her palms began to sweat but she shook it off. 'I can do this...' she thought.

"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right... At the right place and right time, maybe tonight..., In a whisper or handshake sending a sign, Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind... Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her, Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped ...but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright, it's cute in a way, till you cannot speak And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak..., escape was just a nod and a casual wave, Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days"

'Nooo waayyy!' As the music started playing and Saskia started singing, the goth felt his heart skip a beat. She's singing to this song? He fucking loves this song! He'd never admit it to his goth friends of course, but for whatever strange reason, this song entranced him the moment he heard it. And now, as he continued to hear this girl sing, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster...

Soon enough, Saskia stopped caring that the goth was there and just sang her heart out. Pete's jaw was to the floor. The girl was an amazing singer. Her eyes were screwed shut, out of fear of looking stupid of course but even so, she was going all out. Unknown to the both teens, the loud music had attracted some onlookers. Some people from the party had wandered in trying to figure out the source of the singing.

Saskia started moving her hips to the music and dancing a little sultry. Pete felt himself blush and his palms began to sweat but he dare not tear his eyes away from the girl.

" It's only just a crush, it'll go away, It's just like all the others it'll go away, Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know..., You pray it all away but it continues to grow..."

She opens her eyes and a small smile plays on her lips. She didn't know if she smiled at the goth to try and hide her shakiness, her uneasiness or her anxiety about all this. She points with her right index finger at Pete, slowly walks over to him and continues to sing.

" I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight... Lie still, and close your eyes girl..., So lovely, it feels so right..."

Saskia hugs herself slowly and seductively, her eyes never leaving Pete's for a second. The goth was becoming lost in her eyes and her sultry smile. Who knew she had this side of her? But he felt damn lucky to experience it.

" I want to hold you close... Soft breath, beating heart...As I whisper in your, ear, I want to fucking tear you apart..."

She has her back to him now. The girl continues to dance, her eyes closed once more and humming along with the beat. Pete would never admit it but... she had turned him on like he's never been turned on before in his life. His heart beat against his rib cage so hard that his chest hurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cartman had noticed people leaving the living room and heading towards somewhere else inside Token's house. He could hear some loud music playing and decided to investigate what had diverted everyone's attention. As he got closer to the karaoke stage, the music got louder and louder. There was a large crowd that had gathered and the jock had to push his way in to see what all the commotion was about. When he finally got close enough to see, he realized it was Saskia on stage singing. This was very unlike her. She was always so shy and reserved. She never showed this side to anyone but him and even then, he didn't know she could sing. The girl had never sang in front of him or even mentioned it.

To make things worse, he noticed that gay little goth kid on stage with her and how he stared at Saskia. It boiled his blood. Why was she doing this with him?! And why the fuck was that goth even up there?! Was he singing with her or something?! And why the hell was she dancing like that?! Like a fucking stripper! She would slowly lower her body and then come back up, how she would hug herself as if imagining some guy doing it to her...

He noticed a crowd of boys starting to whisper among themselves about how they never noticed how cute Saskia was before, how her dancing was a little provocative and hot. They even whispered among themselves that perhaps one of them should ask her out. What the fuck?! He was gonna put a stop to this right now!

" Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass, And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance... Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there, Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare..."

As Saskia sang that part, she acted out the lyrics of the song. She had softly taken hold of Pete's left hand and then slowly let it drop back down to his side.

Cartman could have sworn he saw a small smirk plastered on that little pussy goth boys ugly face. But just as quickly as he saw it, it left. Saskia slowly moved away from Pete and continued to sing.

" They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do, Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school, But their lips met, and reservations started to pass, Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last... "

Saskia blew a small kiss towards the goth in a playful manner. Cartman didn't take it that way. Pete on the other hand figured she was just playing along with the song and didn't think much of it. Even though secretly he hoped she meant it. He even fake caught it and winked at her.

" Either way he wanted her and this was bad, Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy, Now a little crush turned into a like, And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her..."

Saskia slowly walked over to Pete again and continued to sing.

" I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight... Lie still, and close your eyes girl, So lovely, it feels so right.. I want to hold you close, Soft breath, beating heart, As I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart..."

She was so close to him now... he could smell her vanilla perfume and it was driving him crazy. Just like before, she was acting out the lyrics of the song and she whispered in his ear : "I wanna fucking tear you apart..."' That drove the goth teen insane. He wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there. Fuck whoever was looking! Fuck what anyone said! He wanted her... bad... But just as she finished that last line, she quickly moved away and started dancing to the music and finished the song.

" I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight... Lie still, and close your eyes girl, So lovely, it feels so right.. I want to hold you close, Soft breath, beating heart, As I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart..."

Pushing his way through the crowd, Cartman jumped on stage and took the mic from Saskia's hand. Tossing the mic to one side, and the song finishing up in the background, he grabbed Saskia by the arm, pushed the power button the the karaoke machine and forced her to stop. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he roared. The crowed boo'ed and he told them to 'shut the fuck up.'

Saskia snatched her arm back and glared at him. "Who the fuck are you to tell me to stop? You're nobody to tell me what to do. Why don't you go back to making out with your sluts and leave me alone!" She had only now just realized the crowd that had gathered to watch her sing and dance. She was extremely embarrassed but chose to ignore it for now and focus on Cartman's brown eyes glaring daggers at her.

Cartman remained silent, his glare burning into Saskia's green eyes. A few other girls had jumped up on stage, like Bebe and Red and the two girls that were making out with Cartman. Kenny had re-started the karaoke machine and played another song. The girls started dancing provocatively to it, pushing Saskia and Cartman out of the way. The blond jumped up on stage with the girls and they started grinding on Kenny, much to his pleasure.

Now off the stage and arguing in the far corner of the room, Cartman was badgering Saskia about her little performance. "Is that what you like Saskia? Attracting attention like some two-bit slut?!" Cartman roughly pushed her to the wall behind her. Pete saw this and started to make his way towards them.

"Fuck you Eric!" Saskia hissed through gritted teeth and tried to push her way past him. Cartman denied her and pushed her back. This infuriated the girl but before she had time to react, Pete pushed Cartman away from the girl and that was it. Now, the jock and the goth started to punch each other and they hit the floor hard. The music continued in the background and a crowd had now formed around the two.

"Fight, fight, fight!" They chanted. The girls onstage, along with Kenny, had stopped dancing and only stared at the two. Before Saskia could do anything, Zack pulled the two apart and punched both of them in the face. Cartman was dazed for a moment before he realized who hit him. He thought for a moment if he should say fuck it and punch him too but for Saskia's sake he didn't. Pete also stopped and only glared at Zack and Cartman.

"Alright fucker, listen up." Zack walked up to the jock and stood tall. He wouldn't be intimidated by Cartman, even if he was bigger than him. "I warned you, if you ever touched my sister again I'd cut you." His voice was calm yet laced with malice. Cartman knew he wasn't lying the second he saw Zack reach in his pockets for a pocket knife, which he flicked open.

Before the rocker could do anything, Saskia took a firm hold of his arm to stop him. "Zack stop... let's go home, Please..." Saskia was next to Pete, who had a bloody nose. Her brother glared at Cartman for a minute before deciding to oblige to his sister's plea and closed the knife, putting it back into his pocket.

"Sorry 'bout that goth, you alright?" Zack completely ignored Cartman now, giving his back to him. Pete nodded 'yes' and Saskia apologized for her brother. Zack offered to take him home. It was getting late now anyway and if he and Saskia weren't home soon, they'd hear it from their mother in the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saskia sat at her desk with her head down. She felt humiliated and stupid. Stupid because she didn't notice the crowed of people watching her dancing around and parading herself like... like... a two-bit slut... Sighing heavily, she thought to herself; 'If only I had the power to become invisible... or to control earth so I could create some sort of... dome around me and hide... like a turtle...ha... turtle powers...'

Cartman and Saskia were on no speaking terms. Though she still sat next to him in every class, she refused to acknowledged his existence. Pissed off did not quite have the proper force of anger behind it to display how she felt towards her ex-best friend. Until he apologized, she would never speak to him again. Cartman probably felt the same way about her but he can go fuck himself because she was NOT about to apologize for shit! Hmph!

The bell rang jolting the ravenette awake. She had dozed off whilst ignoring Cartman. Subtly looking to her right, she noticed he had grabbed his backpack and was gone. Good. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, the girl made her way towards the ever growing lunch line. She placed some earbuds in her ears and began to listen to music. This always helped her ignore everything and everyone around her.

She always had a problem making friends. But music always helped with her loneliness. It lifted her spirits when she was down and gave her motivation when she would otherwise be depressed. Music never betrays you, music never judges you and music never makes fun of you... Humming to herself softly, the girl walks slowly through the hallways of the school and out to the courtyard. She soon took notice of how large the lunch line had gotten so decided against it. She would just eat something at work instead. 'What to do now?...' she thought.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder that startled her. She stopped walking and quickly turned around only to meet with two dark pools lined with black eyeliner. He flipped his hair to one side earning him a giggle from Saskia.

"Sup?" He took a long drag of his cigarette and slowly exhaled a second after.

"Gross." She frowned at him. Something he thought was cute but didn't comment. "Not much just... I don't know... trying to find a way to kill the lunch hour...you?" The sunlight had hit her just right. It lit up her large green eyes like huge emeralds. Her dark curly hair had a tinge of soft brown. She caught him staring and she frowned at him again. "What? Is this because of yesterday? Look... i'm so embarrassed about that alright? I'm really sorry... I-"

"No it's nothing. Sorry didn't mean to stare just... got lost in thought. And don't be embarrassed. You're a great singer, nothing to be ashamed about." Pete started walking to a nearby bench that rested under a large willow tree. Saskia followed.

"Right... still doesn't help my embarrassment..." With a small sigh, she sat next to Pete on the bench for two. "Shouldn't you be like... oh I don't know, contemplating death or something with your goth buddies?"

Pete put out his cigarette on the arm rest of the bench before replying. "Well, Michael's out sick today and Henrietta went to check on him but between you and me... I think those two are fucking." Saskia tried to stifle a giggle and Pete blushed as he watched her. Damn she's cute...

"What about Firkle?" Saskia pulled the earbud closest to the goth out of her ear so she could hear him better.

"Who knows... the little guy's been acting kinda mysterious lately... I think he found a girlfriend too but he's trying to be discreet about it." Pete frowned in annoyance. All his friends seemed to be hooking up and leaving him in the dust.

"Dang... guess you're all alone now huh?"

"Who cares. I've always been alone anyway."

Saskia gave him a sad stare. A stare of sympathy and pity. At least she had a brother she got along with and that she could always rely on. Not him. He'd always been alone but he didn't care. He liked it. Less drama. This look she was giving him was starting to annoy him though. Pete grabbed the earbud Saskia had removed and placed it in his ear that was closest to her. "What are you listening to anyway?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Ah well... I don't think you'll like it..."

"Try me." The goth leaned back and rested his head on the bench with his hands behind his head for support.

"Alright, if you insist..." She hit play and the song started off slowly. To her surprise, Pete immediately started singing along in a soft whisper.

"In my eyes... Indisposed... In disguise as no one knows... hides the face... liieeesss the snake... in the sun in my disgrace..."

"Boiling heat... summer stanch... 'neath the black the sky looks dead...call my name... thhrroouughhh the dream and I'll... hear you scream aagggaaiiinnn..." Saskia joined him.

And together they sang... "Black hole sun... won't you come... and wash away the raaiiinnnn... black hole sun... won't you come... won't you come... won't you coommmeee... "

They continued to sing this way back and forth and the chorus together until the song ended.

"Wow Pete... honestly you've really surprised me..."

"Oh yeah?" He opened one eye to quickly glance at her but then shut it. "How's that?"

"I honestly... I didn't think you listened to this kind of music..."

"Says the girl who loves metal." He smiled. Pete actually smiled! How rare!

Saskia was beaming now. "Yeah, yeah... you're a good singer Pete..." she complimented.

His heart skipped a beat again and he felt himself blush. "What's next?"

They sat there, quietly enjoying each other's company, occasionally singing a song together until the end of lunch bell rang. The goth took the earbud out of his ear, quickly cleaned it with the hem of his shirt, just in case of gross earwax, and handed it back to her.

"You better get going bookworm." Pete smiled again.

"Yeah I guess... what about you though?"

"Eh... I don't know... maybe i'll go to class, I don't have anything better to do... MAYBE."

Saskia laughed. "You know... I think this is the longest I've ever seen you smile." Her snarky little smirk made him frown.

"Shut up and get to class, nerd." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Saskia smiled and made her way to class as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the fuck..." Cartman had spotted Saskia and Pete hanging out under that willow tree during lunch. He was glaring daggers at them both but it seemed as though the pair failed to notice him.

"Damn Cartman... looks like you lost your girl to that goth kid." Kenny folded his arms over his chest, also glaring at the pair a bit. He had to admit he was a little jealous of the goth. How had he won her over so easily when every move he made just made him fuck up every time? What was this goth kid playing at anyway? For the longest time Kenny could have sworn Pete was gay. Not that it was a problem if he was but it was a problem if he wasn't. Why? Because now, he had another competitor for Saskia's affections. Great...

"If he doesn't keep away from her I swear I'll fuck him up Kenny." Cartman could have burned a hole through that willow tree with the intensity his glare emitted.

"Calm down fatass, remember what that got you yesterday. You're gonna have to man up and apologize to her dude." Kenny placed a hand on the tall football player's shoulder to offer some small comfort.

"Apologize?! For what?! I wasn't the one acting like a slut on stage!" He countered, shoving Kenny's hand off his shoulder.

"Meet me after school, we have a lot to talk about." The blond sighed as he dragged his large friend to class with him.


	7. Please

"Listen Cartman, this isn't easy to say but you need to know." Kenny was pacing back and forth while the larger jock leaned on his car. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the lean blond.

"I thought you were going to help me with Saskia."

"Well... yes and no." Kenny turned to his long-time friend. His expression was serious, yet nervous. This was a tense situation that the blond needed to handle delicately. When Cartman simply crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at him, he started. "Alright look... everyone knows you have a crush on Saskia." Before Cartman could interject, Kenny continued. "It's not a secret Cartman. You two used to spend a lot of time together, she's the only one you're genuinely nice to and you'd do anything for her. It's pretty obvious."

Cartman grunted and glanced away from Kenny. This conversation was getting too awkward for him. He thought Kenny was going to give him pointers on getting Saskia to stop being angry with him. To help him and the green-eyed angel go back to how they used to be... spending weekends together, going to arcades, occasionally having dinner out, even spending the afternoon at the park was something he sorely missed. His heart ached, something that rarely happened. Cartman had long ago frozen his heart and soul so he would never be hurt again but Saskia... she melted his heart with her simple smile.

"Well get on with it." The tall jock glared at his blond friend. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. If Kenny wasn't going to help him win Saskia back from that pussy goth kid, he'd have to do it himself.

Kenny found his courage and took a deep breath. He was just going to say it. Just tell Cartman the truth and maybe, just maybe, they could get past this and continue to be friends. Yeah right... "Cartman, I like Saskia. And I mean I like, like her..."

Every word in that sentance sliced through the jock like a knife through butter. Kenny... one of his best friends liked the girl he was working so hard to have her like him. The only girl who made an effort to befriend him... the only person who actually enjoyed spending time with him... why... why does this kind of shit always happen to him?...

Kenny is well known as a notorious man-whore. Whichever girl the blond set his sights on, always ended up in his bed at one point or another. No... not his Saskia... not his little quiet book worm... He didn't know whether he wanted to punch Kenny until he passed out or just scream at him, or both.

"Why?..." He whispered so softly, it took a minute for Kenny to register what Cartman had asked.

"...Cartman..."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?! If you know I like her, why the fuck are you going after her?! You're supposed to be my friend!" He didn't mean to scream at the blond but he couldn't hold back his anger any longer.

"Calm down for a second will you?! I wanted to tell you the truth because I knew eventually you'd find out. I wanted you to hear it from me and not some bullshit rumors around school."

Cartman continued to glare daggers at the blond. He thought about punching him over and over until he was bloody and unconscious. He wanted to rip him a new asshole. However, in the midst of his rage fueled daydreaming, Kenny continued. "Right now we need to work together to break up whatever thing Saskia and that faggy little goth have going on. Afterwords, I'll help you get Saskia to forgive you and then you can punch me all you want while I hit on her."

The tall jock thought about this for a minute. He couldn't deny he would need help winning Saskia back. Then after that, he needed to take care of Kenny. It shouldn't be too hard right? After all, he was known as a master manipulator. Yes... this could work out in his favor after all. "Alright, but I'm telling you now Kenny... you won't win Saskia from me." The boys shook hands, Cartman squeezing a little harder than was necessary but Kenny didn't mind. The blond was confident he'd win in the end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following week went flying by but seemed an eternity for Cartman. Saskia wouldn't acknowledge him in the slightest and he did his best to avoid her. He didn't know what to do but he missed the girl dearly. Her smile, her laugh and the way she seemed to cheer him up when no one else could.

It was infuriating how much time she spent with that stupid goth. She no longer hung out with him to play video games. Instead, he always saw that kid at Tweek's coffee shop during her shift. Afterwords, they would hang out there and he would walk her home some time later. He refused to admit this was borderline stalking, no, this was more like doing reconnaissance. He needed to gather as much information as he could to relay to Kenny and together they would come up with a plan to separate the goth and the girl.

That following Sunday it was time to put the plan into action. Cartman had met up with Kenny on Friday and they went over all the information gathered. They knew Saskia would be switching shifts with Craig today and would be working from 6 a.m to 3 p.m., with a lunch break from 10 a.m to 11 a.m..

Kenny followed the goth kid and found out he was planning to take the girl to a movie after work. He was telling the rest of his stupid goth friends that it was no big deal. That SHE had invited HIM and they were just going as friends. The tall Goth kid, if Kenny remembered correctly, Michael, doubted they were just going as 'friends', but Pete assured him it was nothing more than that. Not wanting to be pressured into saying the truth, the red head dismissed himself from his group, claiming to have forgotten his pack of cigarettes in his last class and had to go get them.

"That little bastard... we're gonna make sure he never makes it to that little 'date'." Cartman said through gritted teeth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a particularly hot day today and Saskia couldn't wait to go home. The sun started to set and it brought the girl some joy. It meant it wouldn't be so hot out as she walked home. Just ten more minutes... She was wiping the table of the people who just left the coffee shop. The girl came across a stubborn coffee stain near the salt and pepper shakers. She was scrubbing vigorously when suddenly her brain was flooded with thoughts of him.

Her heart beat fast in her chest and she felt heat crawling up from her stomach to her cheeks. 'Why am I thinking of him?... He's such an ass!...' and yet, it had been weeks since she last saw him. She missed him, she couldn't deny it. Would they ever be friends again? Or would they treat each other like strangers now and forever?

With a heavy sigh, she finished up with the last table and placed the now dirty rag in a bin. Taking off her apron, the girl smiled at Craig. He was finishing counting the till and smiled back at her. "Taking off?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang out with Pete today." Saskia pulled out her phone from her pocket and noticed no missed calls or texts from said red head. She frowned. He wasn't here yet and he usually wasn't more than five minutes late. Pete had stopped by earlier today and told her he wanted to see a movie with her after work and he would be picking her up. So where was he?...

"You sure have been hanging out with him a lot lately." Craig inched closer to her and raised an eyebrow in interest. "Is there something going on with you two?"

Saskia blushed furiously and shook her head no. "Don't be dumb! He's just my friend!" She took one last look at her phone. Still nothing. She sighed and placed it back in her jeans pocket.

"Riighhhttt, that's why you're so defensive eh?"

"Oh shut up!" She playfully hit his arm and he chuckled.

The bell atop the door suddenly jingled, signaling someone had just come into the coffee shop. Saskia turned her head to greet her red-headed friend whom she was expecting with a smile and a wave but was left in surprise. It was a certain tall blond with piercing blue eyes. Saskia's eyes were cast down and her smile faded.

"Geez, try to control your excitement, it's only me." He swaggered over to the girl and offered her a goofy smile. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Alright, I get it, you don't want to see me but... I'm trying really hard here Sas..." He let out a small sigh. "Last chance... please..."

"Is this douche bag bugging you Sas?" Craig glared at Kenny so intensely that the blond began to sweat a bit.

"Why do you keep trying Kenny? What is it that you want from me?" Her emerald eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you so persistent? You talk bad about me then beg me to forgive you, honestly what's your problem?" Craig left the counter and was now standing at Saskia's side protectively.

"Last chance. I promise you wont regret it and if you do, then I'll never even look at you again. Please... I'm begging here..." His sky blue eyes pleaded with her and she sighed in annoyance.

"This is your LAST chance Kenny... I don't know why you're so determined but... fine"

"Are you sure about this? I don't want this man-whore trying anything Sas." Craig flipped Kenny off and the blond did the same to him.

"It's alright Craig, thanks." She smiled at the tall dark haired teen. "Besides, if he does try anything, I'll be sure to knock his ass out." At this, Craig chuckled and nodded.

"Still, just be careful."

"Fuck Craig, it's not like I'm gonna rape her!" The blond was clearly annoyed now.

"I wouldn't doubt you trying." Craig shot back.

"HEY, FUCK YOU!" The blond started to lash out at the taller male but Saskia stopped it.

"Alright that's enough! Kenny let's go. Craig I'll be fine, no worries ok?"

Craig nodded but inwardly was wanting to tear the blond a new asshole but for Saskia's sake, he controlled himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So where are we going anyway?" Saskia had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked along side the blond. They were already a few blocks away from the coffee shop.

"Well, we're gonna meet up with someone at the fountain in town square and then we can decide what to do from there."

"Who?"

"Ahhh... it's a surprise." He gave her a goofy smile but she wasn't buying it.

"Who is it Kenny?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So... nice weather today huh?"

Saskia remained silent but continued to glare at the blond. Kenny just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. A few minutes later they arrived at the fountain and Saskia stopped dead in her tracks. The second her emerald eyes landed on the tall jock before her, her heart dropped.

"Fuck no." She simply said before turning on her heels and swiftly walking away. Kenny caught up to her and took hold of her hand tightly.

"Hold up! C'mon don't be like that! You two were best friends Saskia, don't be stubborn. You two need to work out your shit and apologize to each other."

"I'm not the one who called me a whore!" She hissed.

"Just hear him out yeah?"

She remained silent for a minute. Saskia quietly pondered the ups and downs to this little meeting. She really did miss him dearly, there was no denying that... "Oh what the hell..."

They both walked over to the fountain where Cartman stood waiting for them. The girl noticed the jock visibly stiffen as they got closer to him. 'Is he nervous?' she mused.

"Hey Cartman!" The blond greeted his friend with a smile and nod. Cartman nodded in acknowledgment but no smile.

The tall jock could feel his palms begin to sweat. He was a nervous wreck. Would Saskia take him back? Would she forgive him for being so stupid? Well if she's here with Kenny it must mean she's forgiven that idiot right? So maybe she's in a good mood and will accept him...

Saskia was nervous too. She couldn't deny she had a crush on Cartman but was too stubborn and hurt to apologize. She sincerely hoped he would apologize first and she knew in her heart she would quickly accept him. The girl missed him too much to say no.

"Alright you two, get on with it." Kenny broke the tension between them.

"Eri-"

"Saski-"

"Uh no, go ahead, you first." The girl blushed.

"Nah it's fine you go..." Cartman blushed as well.

There was another awkward silence until Kenny spoke up again.

"Here let me help you." He cleared his throat and continued, "Saskia I wanted to say..." The blond gazed over to his male friend and smiled.

"Uh... right well..." The tall jock stared at his feet with a deep blush staining his face. "I... uh..."

"I'm sorry Eric..." Saskia couldn't look at him but could no longer withstand this back and forth banter. She decided to be the first to say it and perhaps that would give him the courage to say it to her. "I'm sorry I was being a bitch and ignoring you and all that but the truth is you really hurt me when you called me a whore and the way you acted at Token's party... but... I miss you Eric... and I want us to be friends again..."

There was a small silence that was followed by Cartman sitting down on the bench that was behind him. "I don't know Saskia... I mean you were being a total bitch and -" he was cut off by a smack to the head by Kenny. "Ow what the fuck Keeny?!"

"Stop being a pussy fatass!"

"Alright, alright!" He stood up and stared at Saskia who giggled at the scene. Ah how he missed that... "Sas... I'm sorry for being a dick... friends?"

"Friends." She hugged him without second thought and he stiffened at the sudden contact but a second later returned the affection.

"I missed you..." He whispered so softly Saskia thought she heard him wrong. He allowed himself to bury his face in her long, curly, ebony locks. She smelled like vanilla...

Taking her chances she whispered back, "Me too..." and hugged him a little tighter.

Kenny stared painfully at the two. It was crystal clear... Saskia didn't have to say it but she had chosen Cartman. That hug lasted a mere five seconds but the way she affectionately held the tall jock close to her screamed love. That intense happy look on her face told the blond what he kept denying... she love him.

As he gazed at the two exchange bashful glances and playful banter, Kenny realized he couldn't take Saskia away from Cartman. She was the cure to his insanity, the antidote to his poisonous personality. He felt like the third wheel here... The intense pain he felt in his heart at her unintended rejection of him, felt like a sharp stab. Here he was, Kenny, the tall, blond, athletic heartthrob wanting to spill tears... tears of rejection...

It felt like time had slowed down as he watched them. The way Saskia blushed and kept tucking strands of hair behind her ear shyly... how she was intently listening to the tall jock talk... the way Cartman made her giggle at his stupid jokes was tearing his heart apart. He knew the signs of a girls interest all too well. She's perfect... for him... and that realization hit him like a truck.

Or perhaps it was the actual truck that had struck the blond that hurt. He hadn't noticed himself slowly backing up and away from the other two. He was standing just off the street curb when a semi-truck hit him full on. The last thing he heard was Saskia's scream and Cartman running towards him as he fell to the floor was the last thing he saw before everything went dark...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny lay peacefully in his hospital bed. He felt dizzy and kind of out of it. Must be the morphine. His deep sigh notified his visitor he was awake. A girl with long curly raven hair sat next to his bed on a semi-comfortable looking chair. She let out a small, cute gasp when she realized he was awake. He smiled and blinked a few times to take a good look at his visitor. Maybe he'd get lucky and play the sympathy card and he'd get laid tonight. That was one of his fetishes, getting laid by a cute nurse or just simply on his hospital bed, considering he was in here at least once a week.

Lo and behold it was Saskia. His heart sped up and the machine monitoring his pulse and blood pressure started rising until it began to beep loudly. The girl suddenly stood up and rushed to his bedside. She stared down at him for a few seconds as if examining him before speaking.

"Kenny! I'll call the nurse, hang on!" But before she could reach for the call light, the blond took hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"N-no, It's alright, I'm alright..." He struggled to speak and coughed a bit but managed to convince her to stay.

Saskia sat back down and took hold of one of Kenny's hands. He blushed but she failed to notice. Her eyes were staring intensely at his hand in hers. She refused to look up at him.

"I'm so relieved you're ok..." she whispered but he was able to hear her.

Kenny let out a soft chuckle. "You were actually worried about me?... I thought you still held some resentment towards me..."

Saskia gave him a small glare and released his hand. "Stop it."

The blond rested both hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

It took her a minute to answer. Not because she was at a loss for words but because she wanted to convey her feelings as best she could. "I care about you Kenny... Even if you're a total jerk, I... I worry for you and I want to help you..." Her eyes were cast down and she clenched her hands tightly to prevent herself from tearing up. Kenny, however, noticed this. When she said those last words, he opened his eyes and hoped to meet her gaze but she was fixated on her hands. He saw her struggling not to cry and her hands shook slightly. "We're friends... aren't we?"

Her emerald eyes finally found his icy blue ones. She gazed away from him a few times, unable to maintain eye contact with him. 'She's so shy...' he thought to himself, 'so modest... so innocent...' Kenny let out a soft laugh.

She felt insulted, thinking he was laughing at her and she stood up to walk away. "Wait." She stopped dead in her tracks but did not look at him. Instead, she stared down at her feet. "I wasn't laughing at you, don't be dumb..." She sat back down without answering or being asked to. However, she still could not make eye contact. "I want to tell you something Saskia..."

Now he had her attention. Her sweet eyes found his tired ones once more. He gave a weary sigh but with a grateful smile. "Of course we are. If we weren't, I wouldn't have tried so hard to win you back after I fucked up..." She smiled warmly at him but said nothing. "Listen Sas... I really like you, more than friends..." It was he who could not make eye contact with her now. The blond decided to stare up at the ceiling instead and fidgeted with his hands. "But..." He continued before she could say anything, unsure of whether or not she was going to. "I see now that you're too good for me..."

Saskia scrunched her brows in confusion. What was he talking about? Sure she didn't see him as more than a friend but this was Kenny! The tall, athletic, golden god that all the girls in school couldn't wait to sleep with. The guy who always bragged about how he had his own fan-base at the school. The boy whom every girl, allegedly, had wet dreams of every night. Yet here he was saying SHE was too good for HIM?...

"Tell me... how long have you been here at my bedside?"

"... Since you arrived..." She whispered.

"I thought so..." His smile broadened. "My friends, I'm hoping, payed me a visit but you... you actually stayed... even missing school to be by my side... even after all the horrible things I said to you... the way I treated you... there's still a spot in your heart for me... "

She didn't know what to say. She felt her face get hot and started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Have you... ever had a boyfriend?" This question caught her completely off guard. Why was he asking something like this now? Should she lie and say yes? Or be truthful and say no? "Do you trust me enough to tell me the truth?" He was looking at her now. His icy blue eyes seemed to bore a hole inside her.

"Yes." She whispered. A moment later she replied, "No.."

"I thought so..." He wasn't smiling or anything. He kept a straight face when he got his answer. 

Saskia was feeling a little overwhelmed with the intimacy of these questions. She wasn't sure if she could truly trust Kenny with information that made her so vulnerable but she wanted to trust him. 

He smiled. "I know this is personal Sas but... thank you for sharing that with me..." She remained silent. "I want to ask you something else that I'm not sure you'll want to do." He took hold of one of her hands gently. "I promise not to go after you anymore. I won't try to win you over or pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. I'll let you go...But I... I want to ask you for something you might not want to give up..." She was confused. What was he getting at? What kind of request was he going to ask of her?...

"Will you please let me be your first kiss?..."


	8. Misunderstanding

She was silent for a moment, contemplating on what the blond requested. She blushed furiously and for a split second, she thought this might have been some scheme on his part. Why the hell would he want to kiss her? Why would he even like her? Someone like him who could have ANY girl or guy even. Why would he glance at her direction? And now he wanted a kiss? Her first kiss no less! No... this didn't seem right...  
"Why?..." Saskia stared into those icy blue eyes and briefly thought he was handsome.   
"Why not?" He quickly countered with a slight smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.   
She couldn't maintain eye contact and decided to stare at her fidgety hands instead. He truely was strikingly gorgeous, there's no denying it however, she was aware of his 'reputation.' A bad boy, sex craved deviant, golden god 'as some girls liked to call him,' the list went on. She didn't want to tell him the truth. About how she was afraid he would hurt her. Dump her once a more attractive girl caught his eye. If she told him the real reason why she was afraid to accept him as more than a friend, he would be offended and rightfully so. Besides, he always seemed to hurt her anyway and she'd rather not take that chance.   
"I'm sorry Kenny... I'm really shy and... I don't think... um..." She continued to fidget with her hands nervously.   
He chuckled for a moment but then said something very unexpected. "Well since you wouldn't let me be your first kiss, I'm afraid I can't give you up." Saskia blinked her eyes at him in confusion. "See, I would only give up on you if you'd kiss me but since you didn't, I'm afraid I'll have to try hard to win you." Kenny gave her a toothy grin.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Saskia suddenly stood up and glared down at the blond. This was definitely not the reaction he expected. "Are you playing some game with me? Do you have a bet going on that you can get me to be with you or something?! Is that why you try so hard to be my friend? To get me to like you?"   
"What? No! Saskia, everything I've said is true. There's no joke, no bet, nothing going on other than I really like you. Why would you think that?" Kenny sat up in bed and held a determined look in his eyes.   
"I...I'm sorry I just-" She was cut off by the sudden opening of the hospital room door. It was Cartman.  
"Hey, looks like the poor bastard's finally up." He grinned and made his way towards Kenny. Right behind him were Kyle and Stan.   
Saskia took this opportunity to make a quick escape. She greeted the boys and excused herself, claiming she was tired and needed to rest up for school tomorrow. Her rather swift exit seemed strange to Cartman and he wanted to go after her but thought it would be fucked up if he ditched Kenny.   
"So Kenny, is there something going on between you and Saskia?" Kyle was now occupying the seat the girl was using.   
"Yeah man, she's been by your bedside since you got here." Stan was standing next to Kyle. Cartman was at the foot of Kenny's bed and remained silent. He was glaring at Kenny awaiting for his answer.  
"No, not yet." The blond answered. He placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He allowed his thoughts to wonder to the cute, shy ravenette. Why was she so defensive earlier? Why would she think Kenny would use her like that? For a bet or as a joke? He would have to confront her about it when he saw her at school. Once he was ready to attend of course.   
"I don't know dude. If Zak finds out you're trying to get with his sister, he might try to kick your ass." Stan pulled a marker from his jean pocket and proceeded to write on Kenny's leg cast.   
"Saskia is... well to put it frankly, she's too nice for you." Kyle took a quick glance over at Cartman, then back to Kenny. The redhead had his suspicions about his larger friend caring for Saskia.   
"What the fuck does that mean?" The blond was a little irritated his friends we'rent being as supported as he thought they'd be.   
"What I mean," Kyle took the marker from Stan. He walked over to Kenny's cast but did not write yet. Stan took Kyle's seat and the red-head continued. "Is that you always get with...well... easy girls Kenny. You know, like super hot, dumb girls that wouldn't think twice about sleeping with you after you've said hello." He started to write on the blond's leg cast.  
Before Kenny could say anything, Stan spoke up. "Saskia is the type of girl you want to bring home to mom, you know? She's nice, smart, polite, quiet and tries to stay the hell away from drama. The girls you always get are nowhere near close to that."   
"So basically, stay with your whores Keeny." Cartman finally spoke up.   
"Shut the fuck up fat ass. You're just jealous because you know I've got a good chance with Saskia." Kenny yawned, clearly not amused with either one of his friends.   
"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Kyle pointed an accusing finger at Cartman.   
"Whatever you stupid Jew! And you!" The turned to the blond once more. "You stay the fuck away from Sas man-whore!" With fury in his eyes, Cartman stomped over to Kenny's bedside and lifted him by his shirt with both fists. "You said you'd help me with Saskia... you fucking liar." He hissed through gritted teeth. Ignoring Stan and Kyle's cries for Cartman to let go of Kenny and calm down, the larger boy continued to hold the blond up for a few seconds, glaring daggers into his friend's worried icy blue eyes. Then, as quickly as he lifted the blond, Cartman released him earning a grunt from the boy as he roughly hit the hospital bed. The larger boy rudely shoved his way past his other two friends and made for the exit. He didn't want them to see him so upset over a girl. Especially now that they all knew how he truly felt for her. He wanted to be alone.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Finally home, the ravennette made her way to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. It felt absolutely amazing... it's the little things, she thought to herself. The little things you miss when they have been denied to you. She pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced down at it. 5pm it read and she also saw the many missed messages and calls from a certain goth boy she'd rather not speak to. He had been trying to talk to her for 2 days now but she wouldn't bother with him. The girl was angry. Angry she thought her and the goth were getting close. Angry she allowed someone whom she was starting to trust disappoint her again. Another friend who used her...another so called 'friend' who abandoned her...  
Pete: Please let me explain...   
...  
Pete: C'mon Sas, stop ignoring me I just want a chance to tell you what happened.  
...  
Pete: Look, if you don't want to be friends anymore fine... but I at least deserve to explain what happened.   
'5 missed calls from Pete'  
Frustrated, the girl decided to get this over with. Perhaps if she texted him back he would finally leave her alone.  
Saskia: ...you ditched me, i though we were becoming really good friends and you just ditched me and made me feel stupid for anxiously waiting for you...  
The goth re-read the message over three times, focusing on the word 'anxiously'. She was anxiously waiting for him that day... for that date he arranged... did she return his feelings? At least, perhaps she had... maybe not anymore. Dammit!! Those bastards were going to pay! Taking a deep breath to calm himself he replied back.  
Pete: I'd rather tell you in person if that's ok?  
Saskia: yeah alright  
Pete: Lets meet up at the bench at lunch tomorrow.  
Saskia: yep  
She was being short with him. Clearly still irritated. Pete sighed and placed his phone down on his bedside table. Tomorrow he would explain what happened and all would be well again. At least between them, not so much for that man-whore Kenny and that idiot Cartman.   
Saskia sighed as she placed her phone down on her bed. Let's see what lies Pete will tell to win her back, she thought. For now she needed sleep. God how she missed her bed. The girl closed her eyes and before she knew it, drifted off to dream land.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
The school day went by pretty smoothly. Kenny was still in the hospital, according to Stan and Kyle he was flirting with the nurses so the blond was recovering quite quickly. No doubt he would be back in class tomorrow or the next day. That meant Saskia could enjoy class without the accompanying anxiety the blond would cause her. Knowing his feelings for her would undoubtedly make her uncomfortable. For now though, she could relax and laugh as Cartman made jokes about Wendy and silly faces to get her to smile. She was happy to have him in her life again.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Well the time had finally come. Saskia sat at the bench under the willow tree, unofficially 'their spot'. The girl had been spending less and less time at lunch with her brother and the guys in favor of Pete. Perhaps that would change today. A few minutes passed and the girl became anxious. Maybe he would ditch her again. She had showed up to let him explain and she stupidly agreed with a small spark of hope that he'd be saying the truth about him not ditching her. Just when she had lost all hope, the girl saw the red-head running up to her panting heavily.   
"S-sorry! I didn't mean to be late but my fucking teacher was up my ass about showing up to class more. I tried getting out of it but he wouldn't let up." Pete took his seat next to the girl but kept some distance between them.   
"It's alright really... um well lunch will end soon so I don't mean to be pushy but..." She couldn't meet his gaze. Her heart raced and she didn't know why. She attribute it to anxiety of this meeting and nothing more. It couldn't possibly be more than that.  
"Right, well look..." He let out a deep sigh. "I was on my way to pick you up from work but was ambushed by your dear friends fat ass and walking herpes." The goth was glaring now. Not at her but at the mention of Cartman and Kenny. "Cartman knocked me out but before I did, I saw Kenny reach for some rope and started tying me up. When I finally came to, it was dark and I had no idea what time it was or where I was. Thankfully, those two idiots left me behind the coffee shop next to the dumpsters and as I was trying to get loose from the rope, Craig came out with the garbage and saw me. He helped me and I asked him about you. He said you had left an hour ago with those two and I knew I was fucked. I had to wait untill morning to try and explain what happened but by then you were pissed off at me." Pete pulled out a cigarette, lit it and proceeded to take a long drag. All the while Saskia remained silent. The goth couldn't tell if she believed his story or not but blew out the smoke away from the girl and continued. "I would never ditch you Sas... I just hope you believe me."   
Saskia sat in silence for a moment before speaking. "I could always confirm what you said with Craig but... I believe you Pete." She turned her gaze towards him and stared into his dark orbs. "Please promise me you wont do anything to them." That caught him off guard. The boy hadn't expected her to ask him to leave those two alone. Especially not after what they did to him. Before he could reply she continued, "I will speak to them and I will take care of it, just please... I don't want you hurt again... I don't want... I don't want to see you in a fight..." Her eyes traveled to the ground before her, unable to keep her eyes on his. Her heart was speeding up again and her hands were starting to sweat.   
"If it was anyone else asking me I'd tell them to fuck off." He spoke lightly, almost to himself. "You owe me big time." Pete took another drag of his cigarette but nearly choked as he felt warm, soft lips on his cheek. She gave him a quick peck and he felt his heart stop, his face flush with blood and his breath hitch in his throat.   
"Thank you." Her face was bright red as well and he noticed but said nothing. He finally exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves.   
"You'd better make good on your word." He said as she turned to leave and head for class.  
"I will."


	9. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Kenny and Saskia. I feel as though I haven't written too much with him so here it is. Next time It'll be more Eric and Saskia so please bear with me ok? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for reading.

"Eric!" Saskia called out to the boy who was about to enter the first class of the day. The tall football player crossed his arms over his chest and replied with a 'hm?'   
"Don't you dare lie to me." Her glare did not intimidate the Jock. In fact, he thought her 'angry face' was kind of cute. "Did you and Kenny knock out Pete and tie him up? You had me believe he ditched me. Why?"   
Cartman swallowed hard. Should he tell her the truth or lie? By the tone of her voice and the type of questions she was asking, it seemed she already knew the truth. He supposed it was only a matter of time before that pussy goth kid told her anyway. Against his instincts, he told her the truth. "Yes." Was his simple reply.  
She gave him a confused look before once again asking, "Why?"   
"He's not good enough for you Saskia." Cartman had pulled the girl aside, away from the open classroom door to continue the conversation in private.   
"Oh and you know who is? Besides it wasn't a date, we were going to the movies as friends. Like I do with you and the guys, so what's the big deal?" She was becoming agitated.  
Cartman sighed heavily and thought a moment before answering her. He didn't want to say anything to offend her or give her the wrong impression. "Male friends are just patient wolves. You're too oblivious to the obvious. That gay little goth punk likes you. In his eyes, it was a date and I was just trying to protect you from being with someone who isn't worth your time." He couldn't meet her gaze.  
The girl let out a bitter chuckle. "You sound like Zack but you're not my brother. And even if you were, you have no right to decide who I can or can't date. And does the patient wolves thing apply to you and the guys too?"   
"To answer your questions in order, I know I'm not your brother, again, I was just trying to protect you, in fact, all of us are, including Kenny and no, that doesn't apply to us, at least as far as I know." There was some awkward silence for a moment before he asked, "So you're admitting you want to date him?" Without realizing it, he was now glaring at the girl.  
She let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not what I meant. Look, I appreciate you trying to look out for me but like I said, you're not my brother. You can't just go and intimidate anyone you don't like that talks to me. I love you Eric but I can take care of myself, ok?"   
He wished the 'I love you' meant more than the friendship behind it. He hoped to hear those words in a different context next time. "Well I can't just let anyone try to hit on you. If anyone wants to date you, they have to go through me first." He uncrossed his arms and started heading back to class.  
"I didn't realize I had two over protective brothers." The girl rolled her eyes at the tall football players' back. Eric only responded with a grunt. "Just leave him alone ok?" Saskia made her way into class right behind the boy. He didn't respond but sighed in frustration.   
As Saskia walked towards her seat next to Cartman, she paused for a brief moment. There, sitting in the empty seat next to her left, was Kenny. His broad smile and sparkling blue eyes found her emerald ones. The blond's smile grew slightly for a brief moment before turning his attention to his larger friend. "Mornin' fatty."   
"Fuck you." Cartman replied without looking at Kenny. He took his seat and placed his backpack on his desk. He then proceeded to use his backpack as a pillow to try and take a nap.   
"Morning Kenny. You feeling well enough to come back to school?" Saskia asked as she too took her seat between the boys.   
"Yep." The blond yawned, showing indifference to his friend's earlier insult.   
"Well, it's nice to have you back." She smiled sincerely at him, which only caused the blonds heart to race.  
"Oh Sas, you're so good to me." His sly smile made her nervous, as memories of the last time they spoke reappeared.  
"Shut the fuck up Keeny, I'm trying to sleep!" Cartman seethed. The blond let out a small chuckle but obliged.   
The school day, for the most part, was uneventful. Saskia had the same talk with Kenny that she did with Eric. The blond agreed to leave Pete alone if it would make her happy and other than that, Kenny kept mostly to himself and Saskia was grateful for that. She still felt rather awkward around him since their last talk at the hospital. Cartman would crack jokes here and there to try and get the girl to laugh and give him her attention, which she didn't mind.   
-.-.-.-.- Lunch -.-.-.-.-  
Irritation. Jealousy. Anger. Sadness. Saskia was feeling all of this at the moment. She had decided to skip lunch with Pete to try and spend more time with Eric. Now, she felt this was a huge mistake. Currently, the boy in question was enjoying, a little too much, the attention he was receiving from the two whores from Token's party. It was Zack, her and Eric at the moment, sitting out in the school courtyard. They had chosen a nice round table that fit about six people under some trees. It was one of the more coveted spots for lunch and her brother managed to snag it before anyone else.   
"Oh Eric! You're so strong!" The redhead who was sitting on his lap at the party was trying to drag him away.  
"Just feel his biceps! I wonder if you can lift me?" The long haired brunette, who had been giving him a massage at the party, was batting her eyelashes at him.   
"Calm down girls, there's plenty of me to go around." Eric, just eating up the attention was making Saskia sick.   
"What's wrong with you?" Zack was picking little pieces of bacon from the salad Saskia made for him. He heard her exasperated sigh and looked over at his sister.   
"Tired! Just tired. I stayed up until 1:30 in the morning doing an assignment." She tried to disguise her irritation with feigned exhaustion. Her brother replied with a 'hm.' Saskia began losing herself in her thoughts. Contemplating whether or not to try and search for Pete and ditch these guys or, just head to class early. Before she made up her mind, someone had presented her with a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing. Looking up to see who it as, green eyes framed with simple black glasses met icy blue ones. Kenny.  
"All I had to do was smile at the lunch lady and she gave me this. Thought you'd like it." His smile was beautiful but the girl couldn't let that distract her. This little offering of his seemed suspicious, thought she gratefully took it and thanked him.  
Zack was sitting to Saskia's right and Eric was to her left however, the two girls were pulling the football player away slowly. "This seat taken?" Kenny asked and the girl shook her head 'no.' Taking the now empty seat to her left, the blond offered her some of his french fries. Saskia didn't want to take his food, especially considering his financial situation or if maybe he wanted to bring these home for later. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hungry though. Saskia scolded herself for forgetting her lunch and wallet at home because she was worried for her brother's food.  
Ah fuck it. She was hungry, Kenny was being nice and she needed to get over what happened between them. Besides, perhaps he'd given up. Sure he said he wouldn't but she had yet to see any signs of him trying again. Setting the cupcake down next to her, she smiled and accepted Kenny's food.  
As time passed by, the girl found herself giggling and enjoying her time with the blond. Even Zack joined in on the fun at one point and made a few jokes of his own. She was having such a good time, Saskia had forgotten all about Eric and the awkward moment with Kenny. He hadn't mentioned it at all and in fact, acted as though it never happened.  
She was happy. The temperature was just right, a cool breeze passed by and the sun was beginning to hide behind some clouds creating a single ray of light that hit the blond perfectly. His eyes shone like sapphires and the girl was momentarily awestruck. Kenny was definitely handsome. She couldn't deny it but even though he had confessed feelings for her, being with someone like him was far too risky. Regardless of her conflicting thoughts of him, this day was turning out a lot better than she anticipated.  
In the middle of one of Kenny's stories, Saskia happened to look up and saw doom approaching. Kyle and Stan were making their way towards their little group but right behind them were Bebe and Wendy. Why? Why when she was having such a nice, calm and perfect day, why did it always have to be ruined?!  
Saskia released a heavy sigh that Kenny took notice of. His story, now interrupted, had to wait for another day. The blond gazed at what the girl had briefly looked at before he too gave a sigh of his own.  
"Zack!" Bebe shouted out to the rocker. He smiled at her and patted the seat next to him for her to take.   
"Great." Saskia mumbled to herself. She started cracking her fingers, one of her many nervous habits. The irritation of Bebe's presence was overwhelmed by the anxiety Wendy was imposing on the girl. If she just got up and left now, she would be showing fear of Stan's girlfriend and there was no way in hell she would let that happen. She decided to completely ignore her and turned her gaze back at the blond.  
"Finish your story Kenny." Her soft voice enticed a smile from him but just as he was about to continue, Wendy had to open her mouth.  
"Oh Stan, there's no place for me to sit." She whined.  
Currently the occupants were Zack, Bebe, Saskia, Kenny, Stan and Kyle. No one wanted to give up their seat for her but it didn't matter. Stan was already getting up to give her his seat. She smiled sickly sweet at him and replied, "Oh Stan, you're so sweet. But where will you sit?" Stan just shrugged his shoulders not really caring but at that moment Saskia stood up to leave.  
"Here Stan, you can have my seat. I was just getting ready to go anyway." She gave him a polite smile and he returned it.  
"You sure Sas? It's ok really, I don't mind eating while standing." He knew she was probably leaving on account of Wendy and he didn't want to make her feel unwelcome.   
"No, yeah it's fine. I gotta go and take care of some stuff anyway." Saskia reassured the boy and grabbed her back back. She smiled down at Kenny, who was pouting, and said, "You can finish your story later if we meet up again ok? I'd like to hear how it ends if you don't mind." The girl decided that in fact, she could not tolerate Wendy's presence and decided it was best to leave before things got confrontational. Perhaps she could get to class early and read a book or worst care scenario, she'd head to the library to get some peace.   
"Sure thing sweetheart." He smirked up at her shocked expression. He caught her off guard by calling her that. He saw the blush that quickly crept onto her face but she said nothing. He chuckled, loving the response he got from her. She cleared her throat and was about to walk away when Wendy had to open her mouth again.  
"Oh good, now I can eat without throwing up." She glared at Saskia and she glared right back at her.   
"Wendy-" Before Stan could tell her to stop, Saskia found the courage to speak up.  
"What is your problem with me?!" The girl slammed her hands onto the table, startling Wendy but only briefly.   
"My problem is you! You keep batting your eyelashes at MY boyfriend!" She shrieked and she stood up from her seat.   
Anger bubbling within her started to take over and Saskia replied, "I don't want your stupid boyfriend! He's just my friend and that's it! Maybe if you weren't such a cheating slut you wouldn't feel guilty that he might be doing it to you! Your conscious of what you're doing is making you guilty and crazy!" With that everyone went silent.   
Stan looked over at Saskia with confusion then back at Wendy. "What is she talking about?" He asked his girlfriend.   
"She's obviously lying and making up stories about me to try and win you over! Can't you see that babe?!" Wendy clung onto Stan's arm to try and desperately make him believe her.   
Saskia really didn't know too much about Stan. She didn't quite hang out with him and Kyle too often but she knew enough to know that he would believe Wendy. He was deep under whatever spell she cast on him to think otherwise of her.   
"Stan." Saskia glanced over at the boy trying her hardest to maintain eye contact. His stare asked her to go on. "We're friends right?" She asked him softly, almost timidly.   
"Yeah." He replied cautiously. He was confused as to why Saskia would say what she did and afraid that she might be right about Wendy.  
"It's not my place to say this and I'll probably regret it later but," Saskia looked over at Wendy and glared. "But you're my friend and as such, I feel I should tell you this to protect you. I don't know if you'll believe me but," She took another quick glance at the boy before averting her gaze to her clenched fists. "Wendy IS cheating on you. I can prove it. I don't know with who but whoever it was gave her an STD. I won't say which but If you sleep with her, you'll catch it too and I just can't let that happen to a friend. I'm sorry." She quickly finshed her statement before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and turning to leave.   
At that very moment, Wendy shrieked and lunged herself at Saskia. The girl fell to the floor and scraped both knees and elbows. Wendy was on top of her and slamming both her fists onto the girl's back screaming, "Liar!! Liar!! I wouldn't do that to Stan!!" At one point Wendy stopped beating Saskia and took hold of the girls long curly hair and pulled it.   
Zack jumped to his feat and was trying to pry Wendy off his sister. Kenny was trying to untangle Wendy's fingers from Saskia hair and Stan just stood there staring. He was in utter disbelief. Saskia had never lied to him before, nor did she have a reason to. At the same time, he loved Wendy dearly that he couldn't believe for a second that what Saskia was saying had any truth to it. However, by Wendy's reaction to what Saskia said, he was starting to belive otherwise.   
Kenny finally managed to release Saskia's hair from Wendy's grasp and when he did so, Zack had fallen back with Wendy on top of him. Both girls quickly stood up and faced each other, both glaring and furious. Saskia was so angry she started to get a headache, or maybe it was from all the hair pulling. Either way, at this point she didn't care what repercussions would come of this but she was going to take her brother's advice and defend herself. Wendy attacked her first, so Saskia would be acting in self defense. At least that's what she was prepared to tell the cops after she was done kicking Wendy's ass. Because knowing Wendy and Bebe, especially if Saskia won this fight, the cops would definitely be called.   
Wendy lunged at Saskia once more but the girl dodged it expertly. With one swift motion of her right fist, the girl punched her attacker in the face. Wendy fell to the floor like a log and was knocked out. With all the restraint she could muster, Saskia resisted the urge to continuously pummel Wendy's face into the pavement. Zack quickly stood protectively in front of his sister while Bebe and Stan ran to Wendy's aid.   
"You killed her!" Bebe screamed.  
"Shut the fuck up Bebe, my sister just knocked her weak ass out." Zack glared at the blond bimbo and she dared not respond back. Turning to his sister he grabbed her and said, "Let me do all the talking when the cops show up. You don't say shit, got it?" She simply nodded in response.   
None of the guys were going to call the cops on her but unfortunately, all of Wendy's screaming had attracted a crowd and of course Bebe called the cops. In all the panic, screaming and confusion, Saskia looked around for Eric but he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart dropped. She didn't know why she wanted him present and when she realized he wasn't, she felt a hint of betrayal and sadness. Looks like today wasn't as pleasant as Saskia thought.   
-.-.-.-A few hours later.-.-.-.-.-  
Saskia sat on a cold, grey, metal chair awaiting for her verdict. Zack was speaking to an officer and the girl held her head in her hands with fingers entrapped in her hair. Her stomach churned and she felt butterflies but not in a good way. Her anxiety was on overdrive. Hands sweaty, heart racing and head aching. She took deep, slow breaths. She was starting to have a panic attack.  
"Hey, try and relax will you? It wont be that bad, trust me, I should know. Besides, when you're 18, it'll be removed from your record." Kenny took a seat next to her. He wanted to place a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her but decided against it. He didn't want to scare her away by having her think he was trying to make a move on her at this time.  
"I'm in deep shit Kenny! That bitch Wendy is gonna press charges and I'll be sent to jail!" She whispered harshly.  
"So what? She'll get the same too since she started it. They guys and I will make sure to tell the cops it was all her fault. You were just defending yourself. " He smiled at her to try and give her reassurance.   
Saskia began to bite her fingernails. "I don't care about spending time in jail." She mumbles. "I care about what will happen when my mom finds out." She hid her face in her hands to try and hide her tears from the blond.   
Kenny took a moment to remember the time he saw her mother beat her. How he tried to help her but they got into that huge fight. He felt stupid and just now only remembered he half-assed apologized to her for it. He remembered her reading his file and assumed that's how she got her information on Wendy too. As he watched her silently cry into her hands, he noticed her shaking. She was this afraid of her mother? More so than going to jail? Without a second thought, he brought her to his chest and hugged her. Placing a hand atop her head he stroked her hair to try and comfort her.   
Saskia didn't hesitate, she didn't push him away or even think twice about what he was doing. She started to cry and hiccup into his chest and hugged him back tightly. "K-kenny I'm so scared. You have no idea what's gonna h-happen to me w-when I get home!" She whispered through her cries.   
His heart raced a million miles a second. He wanted to help her so badly. He'd never seen her like this before. So afraid, so vulnerable. Kenny felt useless and saddened that someone like her, so kind and sweet, was so terrified to go home. He had felt this way before so he knew exactly what she was going through. The blond came from an abusive household with an older brother who was stupid and just didn't give a crap and a little sister he was trying so desperately to protect from all the violence of his home. How he wished at this moment he could take her away from here. Take her and run away to a place she would be safe and never have to return to whatever awaited her at home. He sighed heavily and did the only thing he could at the moment. He let her cry and hang on to him for dear life.   
Zack came back a short while later. Saskia had gone back to placing her face into her hands but her crying had subsided. She had apologized to Kenny for getting his shirt wet and she repeatedly asked for him to forgive her for placing him in such an awkward situation. He said it was fine and to forget it.  
"Alright. You're free to go." Zack didn't smile as he stared into the frightened eyes of his sister. "It won't be on your record since the guys testified that you acted in self defense but they did call mom to tell her where we are and what happened." He sat down next to Saskia and placed a hand on top of her head. "It'll be ok Sas. I promise." He whispered to her.   
Kenny was relieved she didn't have to spend the night in jail but afraid for her once she got home. "I'd ask you to spend the night at my place, my parents wouldn't mind but," He took a look at Saskia's brother who glared at him. "But I don't think your brother would like that." He nervously chuckled. Saskia offered him a weak smile as a thank you but said nothing.   
"Actually," Zack dropped the glare and smiled at Kenny. "That's not a bad idea blondie." Kenny was taken aback by the rocker's comment and his apparent new nick name. Saskia turned to her brother with a confused look. Surely he was joking right? Zack would never allow Saskia to spend the night at a boys house! "Thing is, how about YOU spend the night at our place?"   
Saskia gasped. "That's a great Idea Zack! Mom wont kick my ass if we have a guest over! Maybe by tomorrow she'll even think her dealing with me is a waste of time and drop it!" Her emerald eyes found Kenny's sapphire ones. She gazed at him with a pleading look.  
"Yeah, sure, that works I guess. Whatever I can do to help. Besides, my parents won't care either way." Kenny gave her his signature goofy smile and he noticed her mood lighten up a bit.   
"Oh thank you Kenny! You have no idea what this means to me!" There it was, the happy smile the blond was hoping to see.   
"Cool. We'll stop by your place so you can grab some clothes and junk. Then we'll head over to our house. When we get there, I'll tell mom he's a friend of mine who's gonna sleep over. Saskia you stay between Kenny and I the whole time. We'll go upstairs and then you can head to your room and lock the door." Saskia nodded. She stood up with Kenny and started getting ready to leave when the guys walked over.  
"So Wendy is gonna spend the night here with assault charges." Stan was looking at Saskia. He didn't have to ask. The look he gave the girl said it all.  
"It's ok Stan, I'll tell the cops I'm not pressing charges so she can go home." A look of relief washed over the boy. "Just keep her away from me. I'm sorry I hit her and I'm sorry for what I said about her but believe me when I tell you, everything I said is true. I wouldn't lie to you. I have no reason to. I just hope you and I can still be friends." Saskia was afraid Stan would hate her for trying to open his eyes about Wendy.   
Stan sighed. "We'll talk later. It's too much right now and honestly I just want to go home."   
"I understand." Her voice was laced with sadness and fear. Fear she would lose him as a friend but she expected as much. He was blinded by love for that girl.   
Kyle came to say his goodbyes as well and Saskia thanked him for helping her get off the hook. He said he would hitch a ride with Stan back home and she gave him a quick goodbye hug. The last to say anything was Eric. When the tall jock heard a rumor, during 5th period, going around school that Saskia and Wendy had been arrested, he immediately ditched class and headed for the police station.   
Eric had seen Saskia cry and be consoled by Kenny but didn't want to impose. He figured she was mad at him for not being there when she got arrested and she had all the right to be. Once again he fucked up by going off and flirting with those two skanks than try to win the girl over. "You ok? Wendy didn't kick your ass too bad right?" He wasn't very good at comforting anyone.   
"Fine. Thanks." She was being short with him and surprisingly he caught on. He didn't want to make her angry with him even more so he ignored it, though it did piss him off a bit. "Want me to give you a ride home?" He realized that was stupid of him to ask, considering Zack was here. Of course she would say no and go home with her brother. However, he thought it was at least nice of him to offer.  
"Thank you but no, I'm going with my brother." She didn't want to look at him. She was angry that he was so busy with those two whores again that he didn't even show up to her and Wendy's fight. She knew she was being childish for trying to find fault in him when he really did nothing wrong. He had no obligation to be present during her fight but still, she was tired and didn't want to deal with him right now anyway.   
"Right well, how 'bout you Keeny? You need a ride home?" Cartman glanced over at the blond but he shook his head no.  
"I'm sleeping over at Saskia's house." Kenny gave his larger friend a cocky smirk. He could tell that Cartman was instantly furious. 'Missed your chance fatty.' He thought. Besides, Cartman wasn't really there to help her out like he had been. So what if he was mad at him? He deserved it. Cartman was too busy with those chicks to care about Saskia so it's his own damn fault he was losing her. She was too good for his evil ass anyway.   
"And that was ok with Saskia's brother?" Eric tried to hide the irritation in his voice.  
"I invited him." Zack glared at the tall football player.   
"Whatever." Without even so much as a goodbye, Cartman took off, got in his car and peeled out of the driveway.   
"Well we'd better get going too." Zack pulled out his car keys and started to make his way towards the parking lot.  
Saskia and Kenny walked out together and Kyle, Stan, Wendy and Bebe following behind them. "Thank you again Kenny. Really this means so much to me I don't know how to properly thank you." She softly spoke. It was dark out now. Saskia guessed it was around 7-8pm but didn't pull out her phone to check.  
"Hey don't worry about it ok? I just don't want to see you get hurt again." There was an awkward but brief pause before he spoke again. "What I mean is, that day that I saw your mom beat you up I really wanted to help you. It was really stupid for me to get into that fight with you and I feel like I never really apologized for it like I should have." He refused to look at her. He felt ashamed and stupid.  
"It was my fault to be honest." Her soft voice brought his icy blue eyes to her. She was staring at the pavement as they walked out together. "I shouldn't have been so nosy and taken a look at your file. That was private information that I should never have seen. I just really wanted to help you and I didn't know how to go on about doing it. Let's never talk about it again, ok? What happened, happened and it's in the past, so forget it. I forgive you if you promise to forgive me." She shyly brought her gaze to meet his. Smiling, he nodded 'yes.'   
Finally reaching Zack's car, the pair was about to get in when Bebe made for the passenger door. "Uh, what are you doing?" Zack glared at her.  
"Hitching a ride home with you." She stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Not with me you're not. You're bitch ass can either go with that other bitch Wendy or you can walk. I don't give a fuck." With that he pushed her aside and held the door open for his sister.  
"If it's ok with you, I'd like to sit in the back with Kenny." Saskia looked over at the blond who simply shrugged and got into the back seat of Zack's car.   
"You in love with him now?" Zack smirked down at his sister.  
"What?! No! Shut up!" She glared at him and got into the back seat next to the blond.   
"Whatever." Zack shut the passenger door, got into his car and started up the engine. He rolled down the window and yelled out to Bebe. "Get out of the way or I'll run you over!" At that, the blond quickly moved aside. As Zack started leaving, he saw Bebe stomp her feet in frustration but he only laughed. Stan and Kyle waved goodbye and Saskia waved back as they drove off.   
Kenny didn't need to tell Zack his address. The rocker had given the blond a ride home a few times so he knew how to get there. A couple of minutes into the drive home, Saskia decided to speak up. "I hope you don't think it's weird I wanted to sit back here with you."   
"Not at all. I know I'm irresistible." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.   
Saskia let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again for doing this. It'll be awkward and you shouldn't have to go through with this but I really, really appreciate it. You have no idea how grateful I am to you."   
"Geez Saskia, you already thanked him. Stop making it seem like you owe him a life debt." Zack chimed in.  
"Keep your eyes on the road and your ears to your music!" Saskia snapped back.   
Kenny laughed. "You two sure are something." Saskia blushed and gave a meek smile. "It's ok. You can make it up to me sometime." He only said that as a joke. He never really expected her to agree or say anything about it.  
"Ok. Just tell me what and I'll do my best." She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Her head was resting back on the head rest and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Wake me up when we get to your house ok? I'll help you with your stuff." She spoke so softly only Kenny heard her.   
"Sure thing." He replied just as softly. Zack turned up the music a little bit and drowned out his sister's soft snoring. Kenny smiled at the fact that she was must have tired herself out with all that crying and worrying. The blond stared at her for a moment, taking in her features. Long, dark, curly, tousled hair covered part of her face. Soft pink lips only slightly parted seemed so inviting. His heartbeat quickened and he sighed to himself. Soon Kenny found himself slowly drifting off to dreamland as well but before he did so, he felt something heaving hit his shoulder. Saskia's head had fallen and rested on him. He smiled and rested his head atop hers. Her arms had uncrossed and were laying limply at her side. He placed his right hand on top of her left one very gently. He could feel her warmth and it relaxed him. They fell asleep together like that for a good 20 minutes before the car suddenly stopped.   
Zack quietly parked the car and before he woke up the pair in the back seat of his car, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two. Afterwords, he shook his sister awake, who was startled at the fact that she had fallen asleep on Kenny. The blond woke up just as the girl had gasped in embarrassment. He didn't say anything and acted as though he didn't notice. Saskia waited for Kenny to go up to his house before trying to follow him inside.  
"Uh, wait here ok?" Kenny, much too embarrassed to let her see the inside of his house, had blocked her way into his home.   
Saskia figured he was ashamed of where he lived and didn't press the matter further. "Yeah, sure. Just holler if you need any help. We'll be right here." She smiled gently at him. Kenny nodded as a 'thanks' and went inside.   
Just a few minutes later, the blond came back out, back pack and some clothes in hand, and headed for Zack's car. "You sure you have everything you need?" The tall rocker asked the blond.   
"Yep." Was Kenny's simple reply.  
"Cool, lets go then." As they headed towards the car, Saskia noticed someone run up to Kenny and hug him from behind.   
"Kenny!" It was a girl a little younger than Kenny.  "Where are you going? You won't stay here tonight?" Here face held worry for the boy.  
"Just for tonight Karen. I promised a friend I'd help her with something. You'll be ok while I'm gone right?" Kenny hugged her back tightly.   
"Yes." She mumbled. Looking towards Saskia, she said, "That's the girl you have a crush on right?"   
Saskia instantly turned beet read and looked away from the pair. Kenny only let out an amused laugh. "Sure is." He replied. Saskia took that as her cue to walk back to the car, this time, sitting in the front passengers seat. A few minutes later, Kenny walked up to the car and sat right behind Saskia.   
"Sorry about my sister." He smiled, though Saskia couldn't see it. Here gaze was glued directly in front of her.   
"She seems nice." Was all the girl could say.   
"You know what else is nice?" Zack tried to hold in a laugh. Suddenly both Kenny and Saskia's phones rang. They took a look and noticed Zack had sent them both a text message containing a picture. Upon opening it, her brother continued, "That I have such a sweet picture of both of you." He finally let out the laugh he was trying to hold in.   
"Oh my god!! Delete that!!" Saskia tried to snatch Zack's phone but he placed it in his pocket. "Kenny delete that right now!" She demanded as she turned around to face the boy.  
"No way! I look good in this." The blond saved the photo and put his phone away.   
"Fucking great. Thanks a lot Zack." She mumbled.   
"No probs. Calm down, it's not like I'm gonna show the world this picture and besides it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He chuckled.   
"Whatever." She glared out the window. The last thing she needed was Kenny having a picture of them together like that sleeping on one another. 'I guess it could be worse,' she thought.   
The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. Mostly due to the fact that Saskia was playing every scenario in her head about how her mother would treat her upon arriving home. The girl pulled her phone out to check the time. It was 10:45pm. She absentmindedly bite her fingernails again until the car pulled up to her house. They had finally arrived.   
Saskia swallowed her spit hard. Butterflies again formed in her stomach and the sweating started up again. Panic was setting in as the realization came that she might be getting her ass beat in front of Kenny. Again. Her brother was the first to get out of the car. He took a moment to look around the driveway and when he was satisfied the coast was clear, made his way to the passengers side door and opened it for his sister. Kenny exited the car soon after with his stuff in hand.   
"Just stay between Kenny and I ok? I'll go in first and we'll head straight upstairs to your room. Don't look her in the eyes and you'll be fine, got it?" Zack held his sister's hand softly in his as she simply nodded that she understood.   
'Is their mother really that scary?' Kenny thought to himself. 'Saskia can't look at her in the eyes as if she's a fucking tyrannosaurus rex? This woman has Saskia so beaten down that she has fucking panic attacks just going home. What the fuck?'  
Zack opened the house door carefully and as quietly as he could. All the lights were off but he turned on the staircase light. No sounds were heard from anywhere so the rocker motioned for Saskia and Kenny to come inside. On their way up the stairs, they were met with the siblings mother.   
A small woman in stature, standing right at the top of the staircase awaited them. Kenny figured she was about 5'3"-5'4", a little smaller than Saskia or just about her height. Long, wavy brown hair and dark eyes. She was of average build and nothing really gave Kenny any indication this woman was dangerous. Other than the scowl on her resting bitch face he took note of.   
Through gritted teeth and a belt in her right hand, she stared directly at Saskia, who refused to look at her, and asked, "What happened?"   
Without hesitation and as if on cue, Zack replied, "Tomorrow. We have a guest tonight." The tall rocker moved aside, taking his sister with him, so that Kenny was visible. The blond smiled as sweetly as he could to the woman and simply said 'hello.'   
It seemed as though their mother was taken by surprise at the boy, as she quickly tried to hide the belt in her hand behind her back. "It's nice to meet you, uh?"   
"Kenny. Kenny Mccormick." The blond replied.  
"Alright well you all need to go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." She grumbled and turned around to make her way back to her bedroom.   
Kenny noticed Saskia was visibly shaking ever so slightly. 'She's absolutely terrified of her.' He thought.   
Zack had been holding onto Saskia's hand the whole time. He pulled her up the stairs once their mother had slammed her bedroom door shut. Directly across his mother's bedroom was Zack's room. Next to his was Saskia's. "Go to bed and lock the door Sas. I'm gonna move some stuff around so Kenny can sleep in my room ok?" Zack turned to face the blond. "You're a guest so I'll be sleeping on the floor and you can have my bed. I won't argue with you about it." The rocker had his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating fashion.  
"Sure thing man." Kenny quickly replied. Zack smirked and went into his bedroom to clean up.  
Saskia walked over to her bedroom with Kenny following behind her. She opened the door and he took a quick peek inside. It wasn't too big or impressive. She had a queen size bed, two nightstands, her laptop on a small desk off to a corner, a small tv across a small window and some dog toys lying around. She also had some band posters on her wall like Metallica and Slipknot. Their black husky, it seemed, had taken residence in the girl's bedroom. It quietly trotted up to the blond and sniffed him briefly before wagging his tail and licking his hand.   
"Hey there buddy." Kenny patted the dogs head gently. The dog yawned and hoped up onto the girl's bed to curl up and sleep.   
"Thank you for doing this Kenny." Saskia whispered.   
"Yeah no worries." He kindly replied.   
The girl hesitated for a moment but soon tried to ask him something that had been plaguing her mind. "Can I, uh." She was too shy to ask.  
"Go ahead." He encouraged her and smiled, never losing eye contact with her.   
"Um well uh." She couldn't bring herself to ask him so he replied for her.  
"You want to kiss me right?" He was being playful but she nodded 'yes' to his surprise. "Uh, yeah go ahead." He awkwardly replied. Now it was his turn to be red faced.   
The girl quickly gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm going to make breakfast in the morning so try not to go to bed too late and miss it." She couldn't make eye contact with him but at this point, neither could he with her.   
"Yeah, sounds good. Um, thanks." Her kiss was so innocent and sweet that Kenny couldn't help but feel almost undeserving of such purity. The guys were right. She was too nice for him.   
"Yo." Zack's voice had interrupted his distressing thoughts. The rocker motioned for Kenny to come inside his bedroom and he did so. Once Kenny had set his stuff down and settled into the bed, Zack cleared his throat to gain the blond's attention. "I know you like my sister." He was direct and blunt as usual.  
"And you don't like that I presume?" Kenny rolled his eyes in irritation.  
"You're a good guy." Zack sighed as he now laid on his bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling.   
"But?" Kenny urged the other boy on.  
"But," Zack continued, "You're a player. I can't let my sister be hurt by someone like you. You have a good heart and all but you're the type of guy who can't be tied down by a single woman." There was an awkward pause but the boy continued. "Or man or whatever." He mumbled and Kenny just chuckled at the comment. "Saskia is pretty naive and innocent as I'm sure you've noticed. It probably doesn't help that I've tried to shelter her most of the time. Anyway, She's wife material not girlfriend. I like you Kenny, honest I do but you were to hurt Saskia because you saw a hotter chick walk by, I'd fucking kill you. She's been through too much to have to deal with someone who'll be distracted by a nice piece of ass. You know what I mean?"   
"Yeah." Was Kenny's only response.   
"You have a younger sister too. I'm sure you want only the best possible for her. I know you understand where I'm coming from right?" Kenny thought about Zack's words. He was right. If Karen would bring home a guy that was just like him, he would probably beat the shit out of him and forbid his sister from dating him. He remained silent and Zack continued. "She needs a man who will be hers and hers only. Maybe in the future you can be that man but right now, I don't think you're ready to settle down."   
His words hit Kenny hard. He was right. The chances of him possibly cheating on Saskia because a hot piece of ass presented itself was pretty high. She was so fragile and hurt that he only wanted to protect her and not be the cause of anymore pain in her life. With a heavy sigh Kenny replied to the boy with a simple 'Ok,' and that was that.   
"Maybe in the future. Night." Zack turned his back to the blond and started to doze off.  
"Night." Kenny would have a hard time sleeping tonight.


End file.
